Irregular Transmission
by Dihana-Servenius
Summary: Mundo alterno:Un equipo de investigación va en busqueda de los restos de una antigua colonia espacial que han caído en la tierra, lo que no saben es que sus hallazgos serán el inicio de un terrible conflicto ya que muchos desean poseer los experimentos existosos de un infame cientifico condenado al exilio.
1. Lo que cayó del cielo

**Irregular Transmission**

**Prólogo**

_Observando ese firmamento tan distante a través de la ventana, no pude evitar pensar en la belleza que los astros muestran. Por mucho que vaya contra mis dogmas establecidos, pienso que incluso puede haber algo "mágico" en ellos. Después de que casi toda la humanidad se extinguiera en esas vanas peleas, el grupo de sobrevivientes y yo hemos estado trabajando muy duramente día tras día con tal de construir nuestro hogar. _

_Aun vamos en búsqueda de más sobrevivientes, aun si están enfermos, tratamos de dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo con tal de que ya no se pierdan más vidas, muchas veces lo logramos y otras solo podemos despedirlos con dignidad. Admito que de no ser por un buen trabajo en equipo, jamás hubiéramos podido sobrellevar todo esto en una forma relativamente "bien", ni con aun con toda mi capacidad mental habría podido sobrevivir yo sola por mucho tiempo._

_Nos expandimos poco a poco, aún queda esperanza de obtener una mejor vida para todos por lo que me aseguro que todos demos nuestro máximo esfuerzo con tal de que así sea. Ha habido días difíciles, en los que muchas veces desee morir, sin embargo, me bastaba con mirar aquel cielo nocturno completamente limpio y lleno de esplendor lo que me hacía seguir adelante._

_Dado que todos me han considerado su líder, me he propuesto que si es que llega el día que la sociedad se reestablezca, aunque sea mínimamente, no voy a permitir que la ignorancia y la imprudencia terminen casi destruyéndonos una vez más. Sin importar las consecuencias ni lo que tenga que hacer para hacerlo, cortaré de raíz el problema, es mi momento de tomar control y establecer el orden._

**Capítulo 1**

**Lo que cayó del cielo**

El recorrido hacia el área de granjas de los campos Lautrec ha sido un tanto largo aunque bastante relajado. Las dos furgonetas blancas provenientes de la lejana ciudad Temis ya se están aproximando hacia el punto marcado, parece ser que un satélite o algún otro objeto puesto en órbita ha caído a la tierra, viéndose claramente en el cielo aquellas estelas doradas parecidas a una lluvia de estrellas por todo el cielo nocturno. Claro que aún quedan muchos restos esparcidos que se deben investigar, por lo que se han enviado ya a muchos expertos a los diferentes puntos (hasta ahora encontrados) donde se encuentren cada fragmento metálico.

Los vehículos se detienen a la orilla de un cráter no menor de diez metros de diámetro, todo un campo de cultivo de zanahorias se ha perdido. Las puertas de las furgonetas empiezan abrirse, bajando de ellas varios técnicos y científicos, siendo su líder una chica de no menos de veinte años, su largo cabello es color café obscuro, peinado en una coleta alta, al costado derecho de su cabeza, se nota que es un tanto ondulado. Dos mechones rodean su rostro: el que queda del lado derecho es un tanto largo, casi le llega a la altura del hombro. El segundo, mucho más corto, es más curveado, pasando por su frente, rodeando su ojo izquierdo y con las puntas posadas sobre su mejilla.

Aquellos curiosos ojos rosados están fijos ante los restos calcinados de metal que puede ver en el fondo de cráter, no pudo evitar sonreír debido a la emoción de posiblemente revolver todos los misterios que esos fragmentos guardan. Sin perder el tiempo, empieza a bajar por el cráter, no le importaba ensuciarse, había procurado usar sus viejos jeans negros de mezclilla y su desgastada sudadera blanca. Una vez en el fondo, se coloca unos goggles obscuros que traía puestos sobre su cabeza, presionando uno de los botones, por lo que puede hacer un acercamiento aquellos fragmentos, al igual que si se tratara de una cámara de video, empezando a analizar todos los componentes de aquellos materiales.

No fue la única, ya varios investigadores han comenzado a aproximarse al objeto de estudio, teniendo varios aparatos sofisticados aunque compactos que les facilitará todo el trabajo.

-Tengan cuidado chicos –dice la chica de ojos rosados- mi análisis dice que está aleación metálica fue hecha hace treinta años, debemos mantenerla lo más intacta posible

-¡Si, señorita Duca! –dice los investigadores en un unísono.

Noíl Duca, una científica que trabaja bajo los mandatos de Alfarion, un grupo de alta autoridad al que solo las mentes más brillantes de Temis pueden aspirar a tener un lugar entre ellos, se encargan de todo el trabajo de investigación tecnológica y científica de la ciudad, teniendo bajo a su cargo a un sinfín de personas expertas en la materia. Noíl no es alguien que sobre salga pero tampoco es pésima en su trabajo, se podría decir que está dentro del promedio, de hecho aún se considera una "aprendiz" de su superior William Xiji.

Minutos después, se descubrió que entre los escombros había una Caja Negra, lo que sin duda es indicación que perteneció (muy probablemente) a una colonia espacial. Ahora mismo se estaba empezando a descifrar el contenido, pareciendo increíble que hubiera resistido tan tremendo descenso.

Las manos de Noíl están moviéndose tan rápido como puede, no se esperaba que dicha información fuera codificada de tal manera, sin duda fue obra de una mente brillante. Por fin, tras mucho trabajo, toda la información quedó revelada, lo que dejó a más de uno boquiabierto al leer la siguiente frase que decía "bitácora del Astrea".

-No puede ser… –dice uno de los científicos- ¿el Astrea? ¿Qué no se supone que esa colonia espacial había sido destruida hace treinta años en un accidente?

-I-imposible...-dice Noíl con sorpresa- eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo, aquel científico estuvo viviendo en el exilio…

-Lucius Noir –dice uno de los presentes- aquel científico buscado por la ley debido a sus experimentos ilegales, tenía como destino ir a la prisión del Icarus pero jamás lograron atraparlo. Sabemos que se le permitió vivir en el la colonia espacial pero después se informó que explotó en pedazos en un accidente…

-Todo esto cambiará la historia –dice Noíl- de eso no hay duda aunque creo que deberíamos informarle a Alfarion de…

-Señorita Duca –dice una chica frente a un panel- se nos ha informado que el segundo grupo de investigación está a minutos de llegar, han encontrado algo que desean mostrarnos

-Esto se pone bastante interesante –la científica sonríe un poco- bien, sigamos analizando la información de la Caja Negra en lo que llegan

Todos los datos del Astrea confirmaban que la colonia espacial estuvo activa por muchos años, logró burlar todo rastreo satelital con la ayuda de un artefacto especial que el mismo Lucius construyó. Mencionaba todos sus de sus investigaciones acerca de sus proyectos, destacando entre ellos la creación de androides con una inteligencia artificial muy desarrollada. Se mencionaba todos sus éxitos y sus fallos, siendo el más común el hecho de que tanta información pasaba a freír los circuitos del cerebro positrónico. La última fecha relataba que Lucius había logrado crear tres experimentos exitosos que se encuentran dentro de capsulas bastante seguras, su inteligencia artificial es tan compleja (o incluso más) que la de un ser humano. Mencionaba que estaba afinando los últimos detalles de su más reciente creación, si todo salía como planeaba, al siguiente día activaría a los tres y empezaría a someterlos a una serie de pruebas, dependiendo de los resultados, determinaría si los cuatro regresarían a la tierra, siendo el siguiente paso la observación de su adaptabilidad con este nuevo ambiente.

A falta de más registros, todo indica que el buen científico nunca pudo activarlos. Todos el equipo de Noíl estaba empezando a dudar si realmente debían avisar a Alfarion sobre esto, sin duda sería algo que todo el grupo votaría por destruir en el acto ya que se tiene la filosofía de que la humanidad no debe ser tan dependiente de las maquinas, sobre todo si eso fue una de las principales razones que causaron aquella terrible guerra hace cientos de años. Nunca se habían tentado tanto a romper las reglas, es que simplemente saber que alguien pudo lograr algo tan sorprendente les incita a querer saber más al respecto, a descubrir el verdadero potencial de dichos inventos (si es que lograron atravesar la atmósfera en una pieza) y descubrir por ellos mismos todas las virtudes y riesgos que un proyecto así conlleva.

El tiempo pasó rápido, el segundo equipo de investigación ya había llegado en donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Casi no hubo explicaciones, simplemente llevaron a Noíl al interior de una de las furgonetas para que viera por sus propios ojos lo que traían: una capsula metálica de casi dos metros de largo, marcada con el serial "DLN-001" cuya compuerta transparente deja ver su interior. Pese que el exterior se encontraba un tanto abollado, con rasguños y hasta sucio, no sé podría decir lo mismo del contenido.

En su interior había lo que parecía un chico de apenas 17 años, vestido de un traje rojo de cuerpo completo y con botas blancas. No estaba despierto, por lo que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

-Wow…-Noíl da unos pasos hacia la capsula, observando aquel androide con suma impresión- es increíble, casi podría jurar que es humano –posa suavemente su diestra sobre la compuerta- incluso su piel se ve muy real –sonríe un poco- sinceramente me esperaba algo mucho más "primitivo" –va apartando su mano lentamente- bienvenido a la tierra, DLN-001 –le murmuró de forma suave-

-No te encariñes, conoces las reglas, es muy probable que terminemos destruyéndolo

Esa segunda voz provino de un muchacho de alrededor de veintiséis años: alto, de piel clara, cabello corto de color miel y de ojos del mismo color, tiene un semblante muy frío y a la vez severo en el rostro. Trae puesto una camisa de mangas cortas color caqui, unos pantalones café obscuros un tanto holgados y unas botas obscuras tipo militar de agujeta. Este chico lleva nombre Alphonse Mascaranti, todo un prodigio en el campo de la tecnología, favorito de su mentor y muy posiblemente su sucesor.

-¿eh? –Noíl voltea a ver aquel chico de un sobresalto- Mascaranti ¿estás hablando en serio?

-Absolutamente, sabes bien el riesgo que la humanidad corre con herramientas como estas, quien sea que lo haya construido debió ser un maldito demente

-¡P-pero…! –ella voltea a ver al androide un momento- tú serías el demente si lo destruyes, Mascaranti, no podemos simplemente deshacernos de algo que ni siquiera sabemos que es letal, quien sabe, puede que hasta signifique un enorme avance para la humanidad si lo estudiamos más de cerca

-El joven suspira con pesadez- es por eso que nunca vas a progresar, Duca, ahora entiendo por qué mi mentor me ha dicho que si alguna vez tienes la remota posibilidad de entrar a Alfarion, hará todo lo posible por cerrarle las puertas a una imprudente como tú, si William te aceptó como una de sus alumnas fue por mera lástima, le encanta reírse a tus espaldas de tus niñerías

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Aprieta con fuerza sus puños- ¡qué el cielo me perdone por lo que diré pero tanto tú como tu maestro no son más que unos imbéciles, solo porque tengo un punto de vista un tanto diferente a ustedes no tienen por qué llamarme "inmadura" o "imprudente", mucho menos insultar a mi maestro!

-Alphonse se cruza de brazos- deja de gritar ¿quieres? De hecho tu misma te has puesto en evidencia al pretender que puedes romper las reglas establecidas en Temis solo por saciar tu injustificada curiosidad

Lo que ninguno de los dos notó es que aquel androide parecía ir despertando, y lo primero que escuchó fueron palabras como "destruir" y "contra la ley". No sabía quiénes eran ellos, pero sí sabía que un funesto destino le esperaba si se quedaba con ellos.

-Noíl niega furtivamente con la cabeza- me niego rotundamente a que lo destruyan, haz lo que quieres, puedes incluso informar a Alfarion pero no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, Mascaranti

-Je, como me va a encantar ver eso…

En cuanto menos se lo esperaron, aquel chico en la cápsula ya había desaparecido, y lo que es peor, la puerta del compartimiento seguía cerrada y ni rastros de que algo haya sido alterado dentro. La puerta trasera de la furgoneta se abre de golpe, una de las asistentes de Mascaranti hace acto de aparición, se le ve un tanto alterada.

-¡Señor! –dice la chica- ¡nos han informado que el equipo de investigación cuatro encontró a un miembro del equipo cinco, se encuentra muy malherido, el sobreviviente ha dicho que quienes los atacaron, se robaron la capsula que encontraron y que vienen directamente hacia acá!

-¡¿Qué?! –ambos científicos exclaman en un unísono-

-¡¿qué es lo que haremos, señor?! –exclama la nerviosa asistente.

-¡Diles a todos que es momento de retirarse, esta es una situación de emergencia!

Noíl se apresuró a bajar del vehículo tan pronto como pudo, preguntándose una y otra vez lo que estaba sucediendo. En cosa de segundos ya todos los investigadores se han alistado para irse. Alphonse ha descubierto que el DLN-001 ha escapado, sí que se encontraba furioso por eso, ahora esa amenaza anda rondando por ahí y no podría detenerlo por el momento, aunque ya llegaría la oportunidad de buscarlo, con esa apariencia tan inusual jamás podrá pasar tan desapercibido. Las cuatro furgonetas van a toda prisa por la carretera que da hacia Temis, muy nerviosos ya que ninguno de ellos es un luchador, ni siquiera se les ocurrió por la cabeza llevarse a un equipo de seguridad con ellos, simplemente era ilógico pensar que mercenarios irían tras ellos sin ni siquiera tienen algo de valor para ellos o los posibles maleantes que pudieran contratarlos…o quizá si lo sabían.

Pensándolo bien, se han adueñado de una de las tres capsulas, puede que ni siquiera sepan lo que contengan pero alguien seguramente los contrató para robarse cualquier indicio de hallazgo del Astrea, posiblemente un individuo sabía acerca de la investigación del doctor Lucius, quizá algún contacto que ambiciona tener sus avances antes de que Alfarion las destruya. Si uno de los tres androides cae en las manos equivocadas, quien sabe que es lo que serían capaces de hacer y más si es algún científico de una de las naciones más peligrosas del mundo. A toda velocidad las furgonetas se alejaron de aquella localización, ahora solo importaba llegar algún refugio que los mantenga a salvo.

Ninguno de los cuatro conductores se dieron cuenta que una camioneta apareció en medio de la nada gracias un dispositivo de invisibilidad, unas pequeñas compuertas rectangulares se abren a los costados al dejar salir dos soportes de pequeños cohetes rojizos que son mandados directamente hacia los vehículos, el impacto dio de lleno en aquellas dos que iban detrás. La onda expansiva de las explosiones hizo que los vehículos restantes perdieran el control por un breve tiempo, los gritos de terror de los pasajeros resuenan con suma fuerza. Desafortunadamente, el vehículo donde Noíl iba se sale completamente del camino y termina volcándose en medio del prado, siendo el objetivo más vulnerable, es el que esos bandidos fueron a perseguir.

Alphonse había presenciado todo, en cuanto el conductor recuperó el control, ordenó que por nada del mundo se detuviera, no importaba que dejaran atrás a sus camaradas, de todos modos ellos ya son un caso perdido.

DLN-001 observaba todo eso desde la distancia. Por un lado, sentía que debía hacer algo por ayudar, pero por el otro, todos ellos lo habían despertado para destruirlo. Se sentía culpable por dejarlos a su suerte, pero no era su responsabilidad lo que les pasara por ambicionar a esos conocimientos de la estación espacial. No obstante, decidió seguir su camino, colocándose una bata de laboratorio y unos lentes oscuros para enmascarar su apariencia y seguir su camino. Tenía un recto cabello castaño y con una apariencia de 17 años, fácilmente podría lucir como un chico perdido a mitad de la nada.

Por su parte, la científica abre poco a poco sus ojos, su visión está un tanto borrosa, no obstante, es capaz de ver varios bultos inmóviles de lo que supone que son sus compañeros. La cabeza le duele tanto que hasta parece que está a punto de explotar, de su frente y sus labios va saliendo unos cuantos hilillos color carmesí. Afortunadamente no tiene nada roto aunque el cuerpo sumamente adolorido, en especial toda la caja torácica. Puede escuchar voces ahogadas de gente aproximándose, no puede entender aún qué dicen pero si puede ver sus siluetas borrosas abrir una de las puertas deslizantes de vehículo (dado que se volcó, ahora se encuentra arriba)

-Hey, jefa –dice uno de los bandidos- esta carcacha no es, las otras ratas debieron llevarse la cápsula

-Mmm…debí imaginarlo, y yo que pensé que ya estaríamos abriéndole espacio a la segunda, bueno es cosa de tiempo para que encontremos la tercera –dice una voz femenina- ¿quedó alguien vivo?

-Solo una mocosa aunque no se ve nada bien jijijiji –responde el bandido, volteando a su derecha- ¿le doy el tiro de gracia a esta asquerosa?

-Adelante, esos bastardos de Temis tienen que aprender por las malas a no meterse con lo que no es suyo –dice la desconocida-

-N-no…-Noíl intenta levantarse, su voz se escucha un tanto débil- por favor…se los suplico…no me maten…

El bandido gira su cabeza en cuanto la escucha, de su cintura desenfunda una pistola negra que apunta hacia la castaña.

-Nada personal, primor –el bandido sonríe de medio labio- que tengas más suerte en tu próxima vida

-no…por favor…

Lágrimas y lágrimas salen de aquellos ojos rosados, intentado de alguna manera de cubrirse con sus propios brazos como si eso fuera a detener la bala, el pánico se ha apoderado completamente de su ser, todo su cuerpo no para de temblar ni de soltar fuertes sollozos ante la completamente desesperación a la que está sometida. Este es su final, ya casi puede sentir como ese proyectil atraviesa su carne y termina con su vida.

De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte golpe provenir del interior de la camioneta de los bandidos. Algo parecía estar buscando la manera de salir.

-¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! –dice aquel bandido, girándose hacia la izquierda- ¡oigan ¿qué está pasando allá adentro?!

-¡Jefa! –se escucha la voz de otro bandido aproximándose- ¡el DLN-002 ha despertado!

-¡Serás imbécil! –dice la mujer, estando notoriamente furiosa- ¡te dije que tenías que prolongar su estado de sueño con el dispositivo que te di o no podríamos contenerlo si se salía de control!

-¡P-pero eso hice, jefa! –dice el segundo bandido con sumo nerviosismo-

-¡Todos, preparen sus armas! –exclama la líder- ¡disparen con todo lo que tengan en cuanto esa porquería salga, no debemos permitir que escape!

Con un último golpe, la puerta de la vagoneta se rompe, liberando a DLN-002, excepto que ese mismo ser usa la puerta como escudo y protegerse de la gran cantidad de ataques que estaban dispuestos a lanzar contra él. Todo ese grupo de bandidos (alrededor de unos cinco) empiezan a disparar con las ametralladoras y pistolas de alto calibre con las que cargan, se temían que precisamente eso llegara a pasar, ya les habían advertido que esos androides estaban completamente libres de toda ley de la robótica, lo que los hace potencialmente peligrosos en caso de que sientan que se encuentran en peligro. Repentinamente, aquel colosal escudo sale disparado contra una gran cantidad de bandidos, no todos, pero muchos de ellos reciben el impacto de la puerta, quedando seriamente lastimados. Solo dos pudieron esquivar aquel ataque al saltar hacia un lado, los cuales son la líder del grupo y aquel hombre que estuvo a punto de matar a Noíl.

-¡Ese maldito hijo perra! –grita la mujer, tomando una de las granadas que tiene colgando de la cintura- ¡haber que te parece esto!

A la vez que arroja la granada, su subordinado sigue disparando sin parar, la intención era no darle la oportunidad de nada. Sin embargo, aquella inteligencia artificial ya no se encontraba ahí. En vez de eso, la granada cae justo a los pies de la camioneta. Ambos corren detrás hasta cubrirse detrás de una roca.

-Jefa… ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Cómo es que ese pedazo de chatarra desapareció de la nada?...

-Ni yo tampoco lo sé…-traga un poco de saliva, llevando una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón- el cliente dijo que no eran robots comunes…son extremadamente inteligentes y sin temor a matar…-asoma un poco su cabeza, manteniendo su pistola en lo alto- me dio instrucciones estrictas de que no debían despertar hasta que le entregáramos los paquetes hasta Laguz…si lo hacían…podíamos darnos por perdidos ya que ni él sabe que clase programación les dio ese científico loco…

La granada explota acabando su tiempo seguro, elevando la camioneta y lanzándola hacia atrás. Sin embargo, aquel robot, que estaba tras la camioneta, pasa entre la explosión y por debajo de la camioneta, lanzándose a gran velocidad contra ambos bandidos.

Aquella mujer no pierde tiempo en arrojar una bomba cegadora directamente hacia el androide. Su enemigo no duda en acelerar de golpe su velocidad, deslizándose justo bajo la granada y saltar hacia ellos. Como la granada detona a su espalda, son ahora los bandidos que pierden de vista al androide por un segundo, tiempo suficiente como para lanzar un ataque sorpresa contra los dos. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el androide cae de lleno sobre el pecho de la mujer, dándole un gran impacto con una patada doble, a la vez que toma su arma y dispara al tórax del bandido restante.

Mientras esto ocurre, Noíl ha logrado salir del vehículo con bastante esfuerzo, lamentablemente no quedaba nadie vivo de su equipo, por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que tomar el disco de archivos de su dañada computadora y empezar a "escalar" hasta la salida. Su respiración está muy agitada, aún sigue sollozando por todo lo ocurrido y sus malestares físicos simplemente no disminuyen. Ya sin fuerzas, aquella chica queda con una mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la furgoneta y la mitad superior afuera, con el borde metálico haciéndole presión directamente sobre el estómago. Sin embargo, la mujer logra sentir unas manos firmes tirar de ella hacia arriba, ayudándola a salir del automóvil. Se trataba de DLN-002, que tenía su cabello castaño despeinado, un traje azul parecido al de DLN-001 y con guantes y botas blancas. Sus ojos azules miraban a Noíl.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-Me gustaría decir que si…-progresivamente ella va levantando su cabeza- muchas gracias…-sonríe con debilidad- no sé…como…pagártelo…

Sus fuerzas la abandonaron por completo, la científica termina desmayándose repentinamente debido a su condición actual. Aquel chico de aparentemente 15 años la atrapa antes de que caiga, para después mirar alrededor. Reconocía que muchos de aquellos bandidos estaban muy heridos, y algunos al borde de la muerte. Pero no podía llevarse a todos. Lo primordial era llevar a esa chica indefensa al hospital más cercano.

* * *

El canto matutino de los gallos sonaba muy cerca, era imposible dormir con semejante ruido. Dando leves quejidos, los párpados de aquella pobre chica van abriéndose lentamente. El lugar que se encuentra es un pequeño cuarto blanco donde hay una cortina dividiendo la habitación, junto a su cama hay una pequeña mesita en donde hay varios frasquitos de cristal etiquetados con los nombres científicos de cada substancia. Justo enfrente tiene una pequeña ventana que muestra un paisaje campirano afuera; lleno de pequeñas casitas, granjas y algunos corrales.

-Pero ¿dónde estoy ahora?...-Noíl murmura en voz baja-

Tras unos minutos de soledad, un doctor en bata blanca llega por fin para romper aquella atmósfera tan opresiva. Parecía estar monitoreando signos vitales en una pantalla a la derecha de la cama donde estaba acostada Noíl.

-H-hola, doctor –dice la científica- ¿sería tan amable de decirme donde me encuentro?

-Se encuentra en el hospital de urgencias médicas Santa Sofía, un chico de nombre Rock Noir te ha traído, ha dicho que ha tenido un accidente de tráfico y la encontró en la carretera

-Si…de hecho eso pasó…fue un muy feo accidente...-suspira un poco- ¿Rock sigue aquí?

-Sí, está afuera, lo llamaré si gusta

-Espero no sea mucha molestia para usted, doctor…dígame ¿me encuentro grave?

-No, sólo unas cuantas contusiones, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Pero lo mejor es mantenerla bajo observación al menos dos días más. De momento, lo llamaré –camina a la salida de la habitación-

-Muchas gracias –la científica sonríe levemente-

No tardó más de un minuto en llegar aquel chico conocido como Rock Noir. Predeciblemente, se trataba de DLN-002, quien miraba atentamente a Noíl.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor –responde Noíl- con un ligero mareo pero nada grave –baja su mirada de forma tímida- fue todo un milagro que hayas estado cerca

-Escuché en sueños a una persona en peligro y no pude evitar reaccionar, por cierto, soy Rock Noir

-Yo soy Noíl Duca –sonríe ampliamente- espera… ¿en sueños? –lo observa de pies a cabeza- oh, ya entiendo

-Pero no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió antes de despertar

-Supongo que es normal, sobre todo si acabas de despertar –piensa un poco- hay muchas cosas que necesitamos averiguar y muchas cosas que tengo que decirte sobre tu "padre"

-Pero primero, procura recuperarte completamente

-Así lo haré si me prometes cuidarte mucho, te aseguro que habrá más personas peligrosas detrás de ti, tanto para destruirte como para obtenerte

-Descuida, sé cuidarme… -piensa un poco- preferiría no lastimarlos, pero a veces no tengo opción si me atacan ¿cierto?

-Así es –observa detenidamente el rostro de aquel chico- interesante, parece ser que tienes completa libre voluntad sobre tus acciones sin llegar a ser alguien caótico, te adaptas muy fácilmente a cualquier ambiente, además de poseer excelentes habilidades de pelea, eres toda una maravilla científica y tecnológica. Creo que Lucius, más que crear una herramienta innovadora, quería crear lo más cercano a un ser humano, quizá a un hijo

-Es una lástima que nunca llegué a conocerlo, ya estaba muerto desde mucho antes de que despertara, ¿cierto?

-Es lo más probable...lo siento mucho –posa suavemente su mano sobre uno de sus hombros- debe ser duro para ti despertar de una forma tan abrupta y enterarte de estas cosas

-No te preocupes por eso –mira a Noíl- no lo conocí, pero siempre tendré una parte de él en mi

-Ella aparta su mano, sonríe levemente- sí que eres un buen chico, te aseguro que resolveré todo este misterio que te envuelve a ti y a tus hermanos cueste lo que cueste, solo que no puedo evitar pensar que las cosas van a complicarse mucho a partir ahora para ambos

* * *

-¡Diablos! –golpea con el puño cerrado la mesa- ¡esto no es posible!

Esta persona se hallaba sentada en una rústica silla de madera frente a una pequeña mesita redonda, como cada mañana, estaba tomando su desayuno a la vez que leía el periódico local de Laguz. La noticia que tanto había alterado sus nervios hablaba de lo ocurrido el día anterior en la carretera que va en dirección a Temis. Todo el artículo relataba con lujo de detalle las condiciones en las que se encontraron los vehículos, a las víctimas y algunas señales que apuntan a que hubo resistencia por alguna de las partes. Se decía que aquel grupo mercenarios buscaba apoderarse de los hallazgos de los investigadores, de alguna manera, no lograron hacerlo.

También se relata que la potencial sospechosa de haber organizado el robo es la señorita Noíl Duca, según el testimonio de Alphonse Mascaranti (y respaldado por su mentor, Mark Harrison), la sospechosa presentó resistencia en el momento que se le dijo que una de las cápsulas serían destruidas, tal y como marca la ley de Temis, en caso de descubrir algo potencialmente peligroso, según los parámetros de dicha ley. La policía de la metrópoli ya se ha puesto manos a la obra, se ha anunciado a todas las comunidades cercanas que deben dar aviso a las autoridades de forma inmediata si ven a esta mujer.

Junto a las cajas de texto se muestra un recuadro considerablemente grande con la foto de Noíl, dejando bien claro que es un rostro que no debe olvidarse.

-Se suponía que esos inútiles ladrones debían conseguir todos los encargos sin causar escándalo alguno y asesinar a cada uno de esos malditos investigadores –se muerde el dedo pulgar levemente, en una señal de ansiedad- realmente no quería hacer esto, de verdad no quería…

Poniéndose de pie, este individuo lleva su dedo índice directamente hacia el comunicador en forma de reloj de pulsera que tiene sobre la mano izquierda.

-Activen las cápsulas del 1 al 8, envíenlos en búsqueda de Noíl Duca, es muy probable que los androides de Lucius vayan con ella. Deben asegurarse de aniquilar a la chica y capturar a nuestros objetivos sin dañarlos mucho

-Entendido señor –responde una voz robótica- tenga por seguro que no escaparán

* * *

**¡Hola chicos, estamos de regreso!**

**Espero les guste esta nueva historia, aun está en desarrollo aunque no pude resistirme y decidí mostrarsela ¿qué les pareció? realmente me encantaría saberlo. Sé que no suelo hacer proyectos tan arriesgados como este, pero si todo sale bien, continuaré con esta historia. Perdonen si esta vez no subo tan seguido los capítulos, estoy pasando por un cuadro de estrés y tengo que relajarme mucho, ya son cosas de salud que exigen trabajar a paso muy lento, espero no les moleste. Sin nada más que decir, me despido, tengan muy bonito días, lectores, hasta la próxima nxn!**


	2. Al acecho

**Irregular Transmission**

**Capítulo 2**

**Al acecho**

La capsula marcada con DLN-003 cayó en medio de un espeso bosque, unos campistas la encontraron, no sabían si acercarse o simplemente mantenerse en sus escondites tras los árboles. En su interior vieron a un chico de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y un traje del mismo color que cubría todo su cuerpo. Utilizaba botas y guantes blancos. Parece estar perfectamente dormido. Además, tenía marcas moradas que iban del borde de sus ojos a sus orejas. Uno de los chicos se decidió por acercarse, tomando entre sus manos una pequeña ramita, ni tiempo le dio de quitarle las hojas que aún conserva.

El campista quedó justo enfrente de la capsula, con mucho cuidado pica la compuerta de frontal, casi como si esperara que se quemara al contacto o pasara alguna otra cosa. Sin embargo, nada pasó. Parece que está desactivada.

Al ver que era seguro, el resto de los chicos se va acercando, sea lo que fuere aquel chico de la cápsula, era un hecho que debían sacarlo de ahí y enviarlo a un hospital (si es que realmente es humano). Tres de ellos empezaron a abrir la compuerta con algo de fuerza y el último se encargó de tratar de cargar y sacar al androide de ahí. Su cuerpo era inusualmente ligero para su tamaño, y se sentía bastante frío.

Después de un tiempo, lograron llevarlo hasta una de las tiendas, tratando de mantenerlo cálido al haberlo puesto dentro de una bolsa de dormir y una sábana color marrón. Una pequeña niña pelirroja de alrededor de ocho años se mantiene al tanto de él mientras está dibujando en una pequeña pizarra blanca. Afuera, el resto de los campistas se encontraba conversando.

-¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta ahí? -dice un hombre alrededor de sus cincuenta años.

-Quién sabe, puede que hasta se trate de un alíen –dice un chico joven.

-No seas ridículo –responde una mujer pelirroja- ¿por qué luciría como un humano?

-Dah, para disfrazarse –dice el joven- ¿Qué clase de extraterrestre idiota quisiera crear conmoción entre los especímenes que estudia? Claro que necesita mezclarse con el ambiente

-¿Qué hay de la capsula? –dice la pelirroja- ¿cómo explicas eso?

-Una avanzada nave espacial ¿quizá?

-Sí, y va investigar todo estando dormido, genio

-Dejen de decir tonterías –dice el hombre- ya sabremos la verdad en cuando Tim y Ed regresen con la ayuda, hasta entonces, debemos dejar en paz al pobre chico y tratar de que no le dé una pulmonía.

El susudicho abre los ojos, mirando a la niña que lo acompañaba. Sean quienes sean, lo habían sacado de la cápsula y lo habían cubierto de la intemperie, aunque sin saber por qué. Se preguntaba si tenían intenciones hostiles o algún motivo oculto para sacarlo de la cápsula.

La pequeña levanta su cabeza un momento, al notar que DLN-003 está despierto, le sonríe y le muestra el dibujo de su pizarra donde se ve una serie de garabatos coloridos.

-Mira, eres tú ¿te gusta? –la niña sonríe ampliamente-

El androide mira un momento el dibujo, analizándolo.

-No te preocupes, mis papás dicen que van a cuidar de ti –dice la niña- dime ¿cómo es el espacio? ¿Es bonito? ¿Hay estrellas de dulce dónde vives?

-No lo sé… -dice el androide- estaba todo este tiempo dormido hasta ahora

La chica iba a decirle algo más, solo que se interrumpe con las voces que escucha afuera.

-Buenas tardes –dice la voz de una desconocida- creo que tienen algo que me pertenece

-¿Algo que le pertenece? –dice el hombre- ¿a qué se refiere?

-Vamos, no finjan demencia –dice la desconocida- deben saber que tengo muy poca paciencia

Un deslumbrante resplandor se hace presente, algo no anda bien, incluso la pequeña niña pelirroja busca ocultarse debajo de una mesa pagable de metal.

-Vimos la c-capsula pero ya no había nadie ahí –responde el chico, estando nervioso.

-Oh ya entiendo, entonces no les molestará que haga esto

El resplandor rojizo se vuelve mucho más brillante, incluso parece estarse a aproximando a gran velocidad hacia la tienda. Aquel androide se acerca a la entrada de la tienda, mirando hacia el exterior para ver lo que pasaba. Lo primero que ve es como un disparo de energía roja va directamente hacia él. Muy apenas logra esquivarlo al saltar hacia un lado. Aquello fue muy inesperado.

Afortunadamente aquel ataque paso de largo de la niña, pero si se llevó la tienda varios metros atrás. La atacante había sido una mujer rubia que trae puesto un sombrero de bruja de ala ancha de color azul marino. Su vestido es recto y de mangas amplias, la falda de la prenda tiene dos aberturas que dejan a la vista sus piernas desde la mitad de sus muslos hacia abajo, sus piernas están cubiertas por unas mallas blancas que hacen juego con sus botines azules. En su mano derecha está sujetando un báculo de medio metro que termina en un cristal carmesí.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú –dice el androide- y qué problema tienes con los residentes?

-Que agresivo –la rubia sonríe un poco- mi nombre es Berkana y será mejor que me acompañes, mi maestro me ha dicho que los tres androides creados por Lucius Noir deben ir a su laboratorio en Laguz.

-¿Qué hay en Laguz?

-Así que no tienes idea de lo que realmente eres ¿no es así? hay mucha gente que busca destruirlos, entre ellos los altos mandos de la ciudad Temis. Laguz es una región pequeña cerca de la costa, tú y tus hermanos permanecerán a salvo en el laboratorio de mi maestro

-No luces como alguien muy confiable

-¿En serio? Solo trato de ayudarte DLN-003 ¿o debería decirte "Forte"?

-Así que sabes mi verdadero nombre… saben demasiado de nosotros, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Lo sabrás si vienes conmigo

-Está bien, iré, pero a cambio, quiero que dejen en paz a todos ellos, nada de lastimarlos ni nada de accidentes

-Te doy mi palabra de que así será –extiende su mano hacia él- entonces ¿nos vamos?

-Bien –camina hacia Berkana, tomando su mano-

En segundos, ambos desaparecen del lugar al ser teletransportados. Los campistas no pueden evitar sentirse culpables con lo ocurrido, solo esperaban encontrar la forma de ayudarlo de algún modo.

Aproximadamente a las 6:02 de la tarde, Rock estaba caminando por los pasillos del hospital. Noíl tenía varias horas despierta finalmente, pero tenía hambre. Era normal, pues desde el incidente en la carretera, la chica no había tenido oportunidad de comer algo, debía estar hambrienta. Como Rock no conocía la estructura del hospital, se perdió un poco antes de darse una pista para encontrar la cafetería más cercana. Anteriormente había acabado en un cuarto frío con una mesa quirúrgica en el fondo, donde estaba un cadáver cubierto por una sábana, y varios cajones metálicos en las paredes que desconocía su funcionamiento. Después acabó accidentalmente en un ala que tenía una gran cantidad de personas con quemaduras por todo su cuerpo.

Pero finalmente, tras 34 minutos de búsqueda, encontró la cafetería. Aunque se sorprendió bastante de lo que vio. En una de las mesas, encontró un chico con bata de doctor y lentes oscuros, pero lo que más sobresalía era que tenía una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. No podía estar equivocado, era DLN-001.

¡Blues! –Rock avanza casi corriendo hacia él- ¿qué haces aquí?

Aquel androide giró la cabeza al escuchar su nombre en dirección a Rock. También lucía sorprendido de verlo. En su mano tenía lo que parecía un vaso con una bebida indefinida, y había dejado de beberlo al ver a su "hermano"

-¿Rock?

-El castaño se detiene junto a él- qué sorpresa verte por aquí, pensé que estarían buscando a todos

-Logré escapar, no sé lo que me hicieron o intentaron hacerme, pero buscaban destruirme, hablaban de que era ilegal mantenerme vivo

-Creo que también a mí, pero logré derrotarlos, salvé a una chica que parecía que iban a matar

-Vaya, mírate a ti –Blues sonríe burlonamente, pasando un brazo por encima del respaldo- acabamos de despertar y ya eres un héroe

-No pasó así –Rock lo mira estando algo molesto- no es como si estuviera saliendo en búsqueda de problemas, la escuché y no pude abandonarla

-Sea como sea, yo voy a desaparecer antes de que me destruyan, te sugiero hagas lo mismo

-No puedo simplemente huir después de ver todo lo que ha pasado

-¿ah? –mira atentamente a Rock- ¿qué exactamente ha pasado? ¿te has enamorado de la chica?

-¡Claro que no! –dice mirándolo con enojo- sólo la salvé y pensé que podría tener hambre

-¿Y ahora eres el chico del mandado? –da un sorbo a su bebida- perdóname, pero o estás enamorado o eres un mayordomo

-Sólo es una amiga, ¿está bien?

-Puedes intentar engañarme a mí…

-¡argh…! ¡olvídalo! –el chico castaño avanza a pasos pesados hacia las cajas de la cafetería-

Mientras tanto, la joven científica estaba revisando sus goggles, observa con suma atención cada detalle que estos artefactos tienen, agradecidamente no había nada dañado, si quería volver a estudiar con detenimiento la bitácora del Astrea en el lapso que esté en el hospital, sus goggles son la mejor elección.

-Me pregunto qué tanto estará diciendo de mi ese estúpido de Mascaranti –infla sus mejillas- ojalá desapareciera permanentemente y…un momento –se pone de pie de golpe- como yo no he vuelto y Rock está conmigo, Alfarion ya debe haberse enterado de lo que pasó, ese idiota de seguro ya me hizo el cordero de sacrificio perfecto… ¡oh cielos!

Intentó buscar su ropa al mirar a su alrededor pero no vio nada, no importaba que incluso se viera un tanto despeinada, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que la policía de Temis llegara aquel pueblo. Salió de su habitación con la precaución de que nadie la viera, ahora tenía que averiguar dónde estaban guardadas sus cosas, algo que no sería fácil. Lo peor es que efectivamente, tres oficiales de Temis han llegado hace pocos minutos, mostrando la orden de poner bajo su custodia a la prófuga. La chica se topó a Rock en el camino, con una bolsa en su mano en donde se encontraba algo parecido a un emparedado.

-Tenemos que irnos, Rock –dice Noíl, gira su cabeza hacia los lados- la policía no debe tardar en llegar y…-voltea a ver la bolsa- ¿e-eso es para mí?...

-Pensé que estarías muriéndote de hambre… -Rock mira a Noíl- ¿la policía llega? Entonces, debemos irnos

-La chica babea un poco- pero la comida…

-Está bien, primero come y después escapamos

Estaba ya por aceptar al notar que varios pasos van aproximándose hacia ellos, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear, tomo suavemente la muñeca de Rock y empezó trotar por el pasillo. El chico la siguió de cerca, tratando de no mirar hacia atrás. Necesitaban escapar cuanto antes. Si Blues tenía razón, entonces lo más seguro es que considerarían a Noíl como una traidora al ayudarlo a escapar, y posiblemente recibiría el mismo tratamiento que él.

Una enfermera rubia avanza hacia ellos a toda calma, aparenta tener la misma edad que el androide, cosa que es bastante extraña ya que es bastante inusual ver una chica tan joven trabajando. Rock caminaba a pasos apresurados, sin siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia de aquella enfermera rubia. Procuraba tratar de lucir natural, pero era difícil encontrar un modo de lucir natural al avanzar con toda prisa por el pasillo de un hospital.

-¡Oh pero si son ustedes! –dice la enfermera, sonriendo ampliamente- ¡me alegro mucho de verlos!

-Ay no…-Noíl se detiene de golpe, voltea hacia atrás y hacia adelante- estamos acorralados…

-Ah… -Rock voltea lentamente a la enfermera- n-no… de seguro nos confundes con alguien más…

-Jajajaja vamos ¿cómo podría confundir a uno de mis hermanos? –dice alegremente la enfermera.

-¿Hermanos? –se gira repentinamente hacia Noíl.

-N-no, yo no…

-La enfermera infla sus mejillas al estar molesta- me refería a ti, tonto

-¿Yo? –el chico se señala con el pulgar.

-Jajaja no te culpo, nunca nos alcanzamos a conocer, pero será mejor que me sigan si no quieren que la policía los arreste –sonríe ampliamente- por cierto, mi nombre es Roll

-Está bien –Rock afirma con su cabeza- te seguiremos –camina siguiéndola.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estas engañando? –dice Noíl- Según la bitácora del Astrea, solo fueron tres los androides creados por Noir

-Nunca dije que era un androide –dice Roll- soy un robot de aspecto humano que el doctor creó y entregó al padre de la Dra. Kalinka Cossack en uno de sus múltiples viajes hacia la tierra. Si las cosas llegaban a salir mal, nosotras debíamos encargarnos de protegerlos tanto de Alfarion como de cualquier otra amenaza que pueda presentarse. Hay muchas cosas que mi creador no puso en su bitácora por seguridad, cosas sumamente importantes que mis hermanos deben conocer…

-Puede parecer precipitado, pero parece alguien de fiar –el castaño mira a Roll- yo soy Rock

-Lo sé –Roll cierra sus ojos mientras sonríe.

En poco tiempo llegaron al estacionamiento, Roll los guío hasta una vieja camioneta roja, en la parte trasera se ve que hay un bulto blanco, aparentemente lleno de ropa. La chica se apresura a quitarse su vestimenta de enfermera, quedándose solo en una camisa roja de mangas negras largas, un short de mezclilla azul y sus zapatos rojos. De uno de sus bolsillos saca un listón verde con el que ata su cabello en una coleta alta.

-Señorita Noíl –dice Roll- ¿le molestaría ir en la parte trasera de la camioneta en lo que salimos del pueblo? No se preocupe, nadie va a verla

-¿Realmente estas segura de eso? –responde Noíl- No es por ofender pero este auto se ve muy…viejo

-Jajaja precisamente por eso estoy tan segura –hace una seña de victoria con su mano derecha- no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien

-¿Debería acompañar a Noíl? –dice Rock, girándose hacia la chica de ojos rosados- es posible que me reconozcan

-la rubia levanta una ceja- realmente no lo veo necesario pero si crees que es lo mejor, entonces puedes ir junto a tu novia

-Eres la segunda que dice eso hoy ¿lo sabías?

-Pues no puedes negar que la proteges mucho y la chica no es para nada fea pero tampoco muy bonita, siento que sería la chica ideal para ti

-Bueno, debemos movernos –Rock avanza hacia la camioneta, mirando a Roll- también vi a Blues hace unos minutos, pero supongo que ya se fue

-Roll se entristece un poco- espero que él y Forte se encuentren bien…-abre una de las puertas de la camioneta, toma asiento del conductor- en fin, debemos irnos

Estando todo listo, la rubia arranca el vehículo, manteniéndolo a una velocidad moderada. El secreto del cual no Roll aseguraba que no verían a la científica, es debido a un campo de invisibilidad accionado en el montacargas. La policía ni siquiera se molestaba en detenerlos, aún con sus sofisticados aparatos de búsqueda y rastreo, no podían captar nada fuera de lo común. Ahora que estaban en calma, Rock se tomó la libertad de acercarle su comida a Noíl. Aunque también se preguntaba cómo es que Roll los había encontrado, y qué habrá pasado con Blues. Tampoco conocía el paradero de Forte. Todo avanzaba tan rápido que apenas le daba tiempo de digerir la situación. Y pensar que fue hace apenas unas horas que despertó.

-Es increíble que justo el día de ayer, mi más grande preocupación era no pasar un examen que me aplicaría mi maestro –Noíl se le queda viendo a la comida- y ahora, mi más grande preocupación es que nos atrapen ¿sabes cuál es el castigo que van a darme? Van a ponerme un chip que hará que mi intelecto no sea mayor al de un niño de dos años de edad. No quiero que te destruyan, es increíble que en tan poco tiempo me haya olvidado de que eres un androide y te veo como un chico común bastante amable

-En ese caso, necesitamos encontrar la manera de probar que tú no te has robado nada, que unos bandidos atacaron y yo desperté para ayudarte a escapar de ellos, pero no creo que valga la palabra de un androide, pensarán que si tengo la libertad de atacar a humanos aunque sea en defensa de terceros, tendré la libertad de mentir

-Exactamente, todo por culpa de este idiota…-los ojos de ella se vuelven vidriosos- ¿qué problema tiene conmigo? Estoy tan harta de todos sus intentos de humillarme solo por considerarme "la niñita suertuda y estúpida"…esto sí que fue llegar muy lejos…-va tallándose los ojos con cuidado- perdona, me entró una basura a los ojos

-En mi opinión, ese sujeto necesita aprender la lección por la mala. Cuando descubras quién está detrás de todo esto realmente, puedes presentar evidencia y mostrarla a la policía en su cara, eso te exonerará de toda culpa y lo humillará a él

-Noíl asiente con su cabeza- tienes razón…jejeje sí que eres un gran amigo –aparta sus manos de su rostro- incluso me trajiste comida, nadie había hecho ese gesto tan lindo conmigo, ni siquiera los novios tontos que he llegado a tener

La científica le da un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla al androide, en un gesto amistoso de agradecimiento. Aquel androide se mostró algo sorprendido por aquello. Definitivamente no esperaba un gesto así. Tosió un poco, retrocediendo unos pasos mientras la mira.

-Pues qué pésimos novios has tenido, estoy seguro que hasta yo podría ser un novio mejor, si encontrara a la chica indicada

-Claro que encontrarás a la chica adecuada sin problemas –dice Noíl- los chicos como tú siempre terminan junto a una jovencita linda jajajaja

* * *

La camioneta se introdujo en el garaje junto a una confortable casa de dos pisos de color blanca. Ya en el garaje los estaba esperando una jovencita rubia de cabello ondulado que le llega hasta la espalda baja, sus ojos verde claro se ven tan llenos de alegría y vida. Su piel tiene un ligero tono rosado que resalta más sus finas facciones. Trae puesta una camisa abotonada color celeste, una falda corta blanca y unos zapatos de tacón ligero color negro, sin duda alguna se trata de Kalinka.

Roll es la primera en bajar del transporte, mostrándose muy alegre por haber logrado salvar a su hermano en esta ocasión.

-Misión cumplida, Kalinka

-Es un alivio escuchar eso –dice Kalinka- sí que estaba preocupada en cuanto supe que la policía anda por los alrededores

Rock es el primero en bajar, mirando todo el lugar. Parecía un sitio bastante decente, con mucho espacio. Calculaba algo como 12 metros de ancho y 10 de largo, aunque eran estimaciones basadas en la fachada exterior y lo profundo de la casa. Incluso estaba bastante bien amueblada. Y con dos metros y medio del techo al suelo únicamente del piso inferior de la casa de dos pisos, debían ser entre 500 y 600 metros cúbicos. Miró un momento a Roll, preguntándose si ella vivía en la casa. Pero después miró a Kalinka y toda su atención fue a ella.

-Bienvenido, yo soy la Dra. Kalinka Cossack, tú debes ser Rock ¿no es así? sabía que tal y como lo dijo mi padre, tu creador te daría una apariencia como si fueras su hijo biológico aunque no me imaginaba que fueras tan apuesto

-S-sí, yo soy Rock… ¿en verdad te parezco apuesto?

-Claro que sí –cierra sus ojos mientras sonríe- pienso que tienes unos hermosos ojos azules, iguales a los de tu padre

-S-supongo que será genético

-Roll le da un leve golpe en la cabeza con su puño- que cosas raras dices, eso es imposible, los genes no pueden transferirse a los androides o robots ¿acaso se te dañó algún circuito?

-Ah… tienes razón –el androide castaño se rasca un poco la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente- lo siento

-Vamos, no seas tan dura con él –Kalinka se acerca un poco a Rock, abriendo sus ojos- hace pocas horas que acaba de despertar, es lógico que se encuentre desorientado –acaricia suavemente su cabeza, en el lugar donde Roll lo golpeó- disculpa a tu hermana, suele ser un poco pesada en veces

-Bueno… -Rock mira a Roll- está bien, te perdono

-Sí que te pareces mucho a nuestro creador –la robot rubia se gira hacia Kalinka- lo que quiere decir que los experimentos fueron todo un éxito

-Me gustaría decir que me alegra, lo cierto es que están en mucho más peligro que antes –parpadea un poco al recordar algo- ¿no venía otra chica con ustedes?

-Es cierto –Roll mira a todos lados- ¿dónde está Noíl?

-¡No se preocupen por mí, me estoy cambiando la ropa, en un momento los alcanzo!

El grito de la científica vino desde el interior de la camioneta, parece ser que entre la carga que había atrás estaban las ropas de Noíl, por lo que se encuentra vistiéndose, aprovechándose de que nadie la mira desde el exterior.

-Está bien, te estaremos esperando en la sala –Kalinka se dirige al androide- por cierto ¿recuerdas algo de tus sueños? ¿alguna cosa extraña o algo más?

-¿Algo extraño? –el chico se queda pensando un momento- recuerdo que solía correr por un espacio bastante amplio, parecía el espacio exterior, pero afectado por la gravedad, y no había tierra ni sol, pero sí mucha energía que recorría el suelo como si fueran truenos

Tanto Roll como la doctora se miraron la una a la otra, era como si las palabras de aquel chico significaran algo.

-Ya veo –la científica rubia se gira sobre sus talones- acompáñame, por favor, hay mucho que debo decirte

-Claro, estaré encantado de estar detrás de ti –camina hacia Kalinka-

-Roll parpadea un poco- oh~ ya entiendo lo que ocurre –sigue a los dos- en serio que no pierdes el tiempo, hermano

-¿Eh? –gira un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, observando a la robot- ¿de qué hablas?

-Le susurra- Rock y Kalinka, sentados en un árbol b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e

-¡c-claro que no! –exclama nerviosamente, sobresaltándose-

-Eso lo comprueba muy bien –Roll sonríe de forma triunfal.

Minutos después, los cuatro están sentados en una muy cómoda y amplia sala de estampados florales elegantes, haciendo juego con el librero y la mesita de centro de caoba. La doctora se ha sentado en el sillón de cuatro plazas que está frente a la ventana, es el lugar más ideal para observar mejor a los presentes, disponiéndose a tomar la palabra.

-Desde que su proyecto fue rechazado por Alfarion, el Dr. Lucius siguió sus investigaciones de forma clandestina, no quería darse por vencido y menos si estaba convencido de que eso ayudaría enormemente al progreso de la humanidad. Lamentablemente, fue descubierto y al ir en contra de los parámetros de la gobernadora Edna Kanisky, estaba sentenciado a ir hacia la prisión de Ikarus y a perder su intelecto

-Entonces ¿qué ocurrió? –cuestiona Noíl.

-Tuvo que huir, escondiéndose en su colonia espacial Astrea –toma un poco de aire- se dice que fue destruida en una accidente pero fue una gran mentira; Alfarion quería cubrir el hecho de que no pudieron detenerlo ni detectar el Astrea gracias a un campo de fuerza que impedía que fuera detectado. Muchas veces regresó a la tierra en busca de suministros y materiales que mi padre le otorgaba, además de buscar realizar pequeños trabajos en otras ciudades con tal de obtener un poco de dinero que respaldara sus investigaciones, el último trabajo que tuvo fue en la ciudad de Neo Maggedo; se habían interesado mucho en las investigaciones de Lucius y querían llevar a cabo un proyecto militar que consistía en crear armas de guerra inteligentes, querían conseguir su meta a toda cosa así que apoyaron al doctor tanto de forma económica y compartiendo los hallazgos tecnológicos confidenciales que tenían

-¿y él deseaba crear esas armas balísticas? –pregunta Rock.

-No te sabría decir eso, pero según lo que me contó mi padre, Lucius se arrepintió de eso y más si veía a cada una de sus tres creaciones aquellos hijos que nunca tuvo

-No me digas que esos inventos eran…-Noíl voltea a ver a Rock.

-Kalinka asiente con su cabeza- Rock y sus hermanos

-Me pregunto qué clase de hombre habrá sido…

-Era un gran hombre, Rock, no debes dudar de eso –la científica rubia esboza una ligera sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿qué es exactamente esa tecnología que los tres poseen? –dice Noíl.

-Tienen tres tipos diferentes de sistema de batalla avanzada, según lo que me contó mi padre, son el Mega system, Prototype system y Fortenium system

-Según los datos que poseo –agrega Roll- Rock tiene el Mega system, su programación debe ser capaz de mostrarle de forma instintiva la manera de como activarlo en caso de necesitarlo en una situación de peligro aunque…

-Esa programación debía instalarse justo en el momento que te encontraras dormido –dice Kalinka- "los sueños" que debías tener antes de despertar eran realmente una serie de instrucciones que te enseñarían como utilizarlo

-Me pregunto entonces qué significa mi sueño… -Rock se queda pensando- ¿Mega system? ¿podría ser que soy una especie de Mega Man?

-Supuestamente debería ser así, sin embargo, los hechos dicen otra cosa –dice Roll.

-Neo Maggedo es la ciudad rival de Temis –dice Noíl- si en serio Lucius pudo escaparse de ellos entonces sí que debieron quedar furiosos al no tener su proyecto en sus manos –se sostiene la barbilla al usar tanto su dedo índice como el pulgar- en el principio mencionaron que Roll fue construida con tal de proteger a sus hermanos de sus perseguidores, uno de ellos sería las fuerzas policiacas enviadas por la gobernadora Kanisky ¿cierto? Estaban casi seguros de que el día en que estos androides tocaran la tierra, irían tras ellos

-Efectivamente, si no era por eso, sería a causa de Trevor Curie –responde Kalinka- Verán, como era amigo del doctor Noir, era de las muy pocas personas que sabían que estaba vivo, mi padre descubrió que era un traidor cuando supo que estaba buscando la forma de robarse a los tres androides, fue por eso que Lucius ya no regresó más a la tierra.

-Aun estando retirado –agrega Roll- Trebor seguía teniendo sus contactos tanto en la ciudad como en todo Laguz, a pesar de que ha muerto de vejez, sabemos que hay alguien más siguiendo sus pasos. Tengan por seguro que esa persona va utilizarlos como armas y conejillos de indias. Ah y sobre como supimos que estaban en aquel pueblo, en cuanto nos enteramos de la noticia de que una estación espacial cayó del cielo, tuve que empezar a analizar las zonas cercanas al área de impacto hasta encontrar registro de los datos de alguno de mis hermanos

-Ahora entiendo por qué Blues escapó y quiere permanecer anónimo…-dice Rock, con cierta pesadez notándose en su voz.

-Esto es horrible…-la científica castaña se pone de pie, caminando de un lado a otro- de alguna forma me siento culpable de saber todo esto ¿qué haré ahora? Si todo esto es cierto, si llegan a capturarme, van a sacarme todo esto de la cabeza…cielos, cielos…

-Trate de calmarse, señorita Duca –dice Kalinka.

-Ni siquiera sé que es lo que puedo hacer ahora, todo apunta a que soy la única que sobra en todo este asunto

-Más bien –dice el androide- creo que ese grupo criminal te relacionó contra tu voluntad, pero tienes razón, eres una inocente en todo esto, pero ya no puedo simplemente abandonarte a tu suerte

De pronto, la conversación fue interrumpida cuando se encendió la pantalla más cercana sin que nadie hiciera algo por activarla, mostrándose simple estática.

-¿eh? –Roll se voltea hacia el televisor- ¿cómo es que pudo encenderse sola? –se gira a su derecha, observando la mesita de centro- el control remoto sigue en la mesa…

-Qué raro… -el castaño se levanta lentamente- ¿tal vez el televisor está mal programado?

-Imposible, nosotras no lo programamos –Kalinka frunce el entrecejo.

-Noíl se detiene de golpe- tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto…

La estática poco a poco se disuelve, mostrando cómo una figura parecía mirarlos del otro lado de la pantalla. Era un hombre con un sombrero violeta puntiaguda de mago, con una capucha de tela que cubría de su rostro todo bajo su nariz, dejando a la vista únicamente sus ojos violeta que parecía mirar a todos. Sólo había un primer plano de él, por lo que no se distinguía el resto del hombre.

-Buen día a todos, mi nombre es Timo Graymaire, pero todos ustedes, televidentes, tienen el permiso de llamarme Magic Man. ¿Les gusta la magia? ¿Quieren formar parte de mi espectáculo?

La cámara se aleja un poco, mostrando al mago de cuerpo completo. Tenía una capa violeta por fuera, pero por dentro parecía un manto de estrellas que se movían como si fuera una constelación. Tenía un chaleco violeta por encima de una camisa negra de mangas largas, y un pantalón de tela que combinaba con su atuendo. Utilizaba guantes negros y botas negras, y en su mano derecha tenía una baraja de cartas inglesas que lanzaba hacia su izquierda en algo que parecía una cascada de cartas.

-¿Qué pasa con este televisor? –dice Rock, con extrañeza.

El androide camina hacia la pantalla, colocando una mano sobre el armazón mientras que con la otra parecía intentar buscar los controles. Sólo que al hacerlo, su mano izquierda con la que se apoyaba entró al aparato como si fuera absorbido por él, para sorpresa del androide.

El grito unísono de las tres chicas se hace presente en el lugar, Kalinka y Noíl se acercan al chico, mientras que Roll está golpeando la tele con la palma de su mano.

-¡Tele mala, escúpelo, escúpelo! –grita la robot rubia.

-Ehm… ¿esta es una nueva función de estos televisores? –el androide castaño mira tanto a Kalinka como a Noíl.

-Por supuesto que no ¿puedes salir de ahí? –pregunta la científica rubia.

-¿Q-qué es exactamente esa habilidad? –la chica de ojos rosados lo señala con su dedo índice- ¿Sabían que él podía hacer eso?

-N-no… -admite Roll.

-ni yo…-dice Rock.

El androide jala de su brazo en un intento por salir de ahí. Aunque parecía estar atorado. Rock tira su cuerpo entero hacia atrás en un intento por soltarse. Finalmente, después de mucho esfuerzo, logra salir, aunque cae hacia atrás al perder el equilibrio, justo a los pies de Kalinka.

-¿Estás bien? –la científica rubia se inclina un poco hacía él, extendiéndole la mano- ¿no estás lastimado?

-Sí, estoy bien… -el chico se levanta con ayuda de Kalinka- gracias…

-Ella lo observa detenidamente- parece que hiciste un gran esfuerzo, incluso tienes el rostro completamente enrojecido ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente bien…

-¿Han disfrutado del espectáculo? –dice Magic man- Eso pensé. Este es el gran final, y necesitaré la ayuda de todos. Formarán parte de un interesante estudio psicosocial

-¿a qué se refieres? –Noíl arquea una ceja ante la extrañeza de tales palabras.

-En estos momentos, toda la ciudad está siendo bombardeada con ondas sónicas de baja frecuencia que el oído no logra captar, pero el cerebro sí, siendo esta imagen transmitida a todas las televisiones de esta ciudad. ¿El objetivo? Simple, están siendo vigilados a través de minicámaras en sus pantallas para analizar sus reacciones ante el sonido. Los síntomas más comunes son mareos, desorientación, sangrado de los oídos, algunos podrían sufrir derrame cerebral, pero el más común es un súbito deseo suicida. Serán analizados y contados la cantidad de personas que acabarán quitándose a sí mismos la vida

-¡¿qué has dicho?! –Roll voltea a ver el televisor estando sumamente alarmada- ¡¿por qué estás haciendo esto?!

-¡Tengo que detenerlo! –exclama Rock- no sé cómo lo hice… pero si lo logré una vez, lo lograré de nuevo, voy a entrar

-¡Rock…! –grita Kalinka.

No pudo terminar su frase, Noíl la tomó de la muñeca, sacándola de la casa casi arrastras, era bastante peligroso que ambas siguieran ahí. La única que se quedó dentro fue Roll. Rock corrió hacia el televisor sin dudarlo para saltar directamente hacia él. Tal como lo imaginó, no solo atravesó el aparato, sino que se introdujo en sus mismos circuitos.

* * *

**¡Hola, queridos lectores!**

Hemos vuelto y, como habrán notado, fue casi a la quincena jajajaja de hecho procuraré subir el fic por esas fechas, espero les esté gustando y me encantaría mucho saber sus opiones al respecto nxn. Pues escribir este fic si que nos ha hecho divertirnos mucho, aunque tanta libertad también nos ha hecho trabarnos de vez en cuando jajajaja. Cómo habrán notado, estamos combinando varios elementos de otras series de Mega man para hacer una historia única, por lo que no se sorprendan si ven algún personaje conocido teniendo un transfondo completamente diferente aquí, espero esto no les moleste. Me recuperé de mi cuadro de estrés me resulta que me estoy enfermando de otras cosas pero voy saliendo adelante, tanto mi esposo como yo hacemos todo lo posible por cumplirles y no tardar meses en hacer los capítulos con tal de que ustedes lo disfruten ya que los queremos *-*. por el momento me despido, no se olviden de dejar un comentario ya que es gratis wiii y de compartirlo. Hasta la próxima, chicos.


	3. El poder del Prototype y Mega system

**Irregular Transmission**

**Capítulo 3**

**El poder del Prototype System y Mega System**

Las dos chicas apenas iban saliendo de la casa, Noíl sintió como un repentino golpe le dio en la espalda con fuerza al dar un latigueo, en solo cosa de seguros quedó completamente paralizada y cayó de forma inevitable sobre el suelo, boca abajo. La científica rubia se percató de esto, tras un grito ahogado estaba a punto de ayudar a la chica hasta que fue golpeada de la misma forma, cayéndose encima de la chica castaña.

Junto a ellas va apareciendo un robot con aspecto de camaleón verde con franjas purpuras.

-¡Nyajajajaja cayeron en la trampa de forma tan fácil! –dice el camaleón, entre risas.

El robot no tardó en sujetar a ambas en cada uno de sus dos largos brazos, la táctica había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-E-esto no es p-posible…-dice Noíl.

-E-estos robots…sin duda…siguen el patrón de…Trevor… -dice Kalinka.

-Qué chiquilla tan observadora nyajajaja mi nombre es Sting Chameleon y están cordialmente invitadas a Laguz

Un largo silbido melódico se escucha en el lugar, sin distinguirse exactamente de dónde provenía gracias al ruido ambiental.

Con este silbido, Chameleon empieza a volverse invisible, una de las habilidades especiales de este enemigo. Sin embargo, eso no sirvió de nada, pues ni Kalinka ni Noíl eran invisibles. Eso le bastó al misterioso silbador para saltar contra el camaleón y cortar en dos el brazo con el que sostenía a Kalinka utilizando una cimitarra. Chameleon da un grito de dolor, por lo que se apresura alejarse al ir saltando de techo en techo, llevándose a Noíl. Aquel espadachín era Blues, quien atrapa a Kalinka en el aire y la deja con cuidado en el suelo.

-Espera aquí –dice Blues, corre tras Chameleon.

-c-claro… -responde la rubia.

Se ve claramente como de pronto Noíl es arrojada a todo lo alto del cielo, de la nada salen un montón de espinas enviadas a Blues en todas direcciones. El androide salta para alejarse de las espinas, a la vez que toma lo que parece un revólver y dispara tres veces en dirección del origen de las espinas, calculando trayectoria, ángulo, distancia y hasta la resistencia del viento. Y todo mientras avanzaba velozmente hacia Noíl. Sorpresivamente, una gran serie de esferas purpura de energía se dirigen directamente hacia Blues. El androide toma su cimitarra, girando velozmente para cortar aquellas esferas el tiempo suficiente para saltar y alejarse, directamente hacia Noíl, y atraparla en el aire.

-T-tú eres… -dice Noíl, estando sorprendida.

-Curioso cómo nos volvemos a ver –responde Blues.

-M-me alegra que e-estés bien…-la chica trata de sonreír- estaba…p-preocupada…

El androide cae al suelo, dejando libre a la chica. Se mantenía mirando alrededor en búsqueda de cualquier cosa que pareciera amenazante.

-Ten cuidado, puede estar en cualquier sitio

-De todos modos…no puedo moverme… -dice la castaña.

Chameleon aparece de forma repentina tras Blues, arrojando las esferas aquellas esferas purpuras a quemarropa. El androide es enviado al suelo por el impacto, donde gira y apunta hacia Chameleon, dando dos rápidos disparos con su revólver. Fue inútil, aquel robot da un medio giro con tal de hacer que su cola bloquee las balas.

-Demonios… -dice aquel chico, corre hacia Chameleon, sujetando su cimitarra.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste, mocoso! –Chameleon se vuelve completamente invisible.

El androide clava su cimitarra en el suelo, para después lanzar una gran cantidad de tierra contra la posición aproximada de Chameleon para observar algunas señas de sus movimientos. Puede ver ligeros movimientos deslizarse hacia la derecha. El androide giró todo su cuerpo en un eje hacia su izquierda, lanzando un ataque horizontal giratorio con su cimitarra, no sin antes asegurarse de que Noíl estuviera fuera de alcance.

Chamaleon aparece justo arriba de Blues, con su lengua golpea la cabeza de Blues, provocándole una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte con tal de paralizarlo. Aquel androide dio un grito ahogado, cayendo al suelo paralizado. Quería moverse, pero no encontraba la fuerza para romper la parálisis.

-Nyajajajaja y yo que pensé que darías más trabajo jijijiji contigo y Forte, ya serán dos los androides que tendremos bajo nuestro poder –el camaleón va sujetando a Blues.

¡Forte! –Blues mira fijamente a Chameleon- ¡ustedes tienen preso a Forte!

-Solo bastó amenazar a un grupo de esos inútiles humanos para lograr que se entregara voluntariamente nyajajajaja y pronto también conseguiremos a Rock

-¡No tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo…! ¡te ordeno que me sueltes de inmediato!

Tras dar una carcajada burlona, coloca bajo su brazo al chico y da un gran salto hacia el techo de la casa más cercana.

-Maldición… -el androide intenta liberarse bajo un gran esfuerzo.

-Solo pierdes el tiempo, chiquillo, estarás así al menos la siguiente hora

Eso suena muy mal. Debía de haber algún modo de soltarse. Trataba de pensar en una solución, pero sólo podía pensar en Astrea. Recordaba cómo abrió los ojos antes de tiempo, sólo para ver a un enfermo Lucius, hablando algo de un potencial oculto que sólo debía usar en casos de emergencia. Lo poco que recordaba es que era especialmente peligroso para él, pero no podía recordar porqué. Un poder oculto que podría devastar a todo enemigo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¿Proto algo…? –murmura Blues.

Por más que lo pensaba, no podía entender lo que quiso decir Lucius, pero quería poder recordarlo. Tal vez hasta saber cómo activar ese poder oculto. En uno de aquellos recuerdos, pudo ver a su anciano creador, sonriéndole amablemente.

"_Blues, hijo mío, tienes que recordar que el Prototype System fue el primero en crearse, logré adaptarlo para que pudieras usarlo, solo debes usarlo en una verdadera situación de emergencia. Lamento mucho haberte dejado tan terrible legado, sin embargo, también les ayudará a sobrevivir en aquel mundo…"_

-Eso es…

El androide trataba de recordar cómo activarlo. Ese poder interno necesitaba salir ahora. Si juntara sus fuerzas, tal vez podría hacer que ocurriera. Se concentró en lo más interno de su ser, sus mismos circuitos. Casi podía sentirse a sí mismo dentro de su propio cuerpo, investigando a fondo y abriendo una compuerta en su fuente de poder.

-¡Prototype System!

El cuerpo de Blues brilla intensamente en un estallido de energía que eleva bruscamente su temperatura corporal al punto en el que estaba quemando el brazo de Chameleon al contacto. Esto obligó al robot a arrojar lo más lejos que pudo a su prisionero, fue algo completamente inesperado. Sin embargo, justo al momento de soltarlo, un sable láser aparece en la mano de Blues, quien gira velozmente tres veces, lanzando tres rápidos cortes contra Chameleon. El primero cortó su brazo cerca de su hombro, el segundo corta su costado a nivel torácico, y el tercero logra alcanzar su abdomen. Chameleon aprieta con fuerza los dientes, sin duda alguna ese androide ya había dominado el sistema de batalla, era algo que no debía ocurrir.

-¡maldita sea!...-exclama Chameleon, volviéndose invisible.

Blues cae en el borde del techo del edificio, mirando atentamente a su alrededor. Esta vez, tenía un casco rojo con una especie de discos situados a la altura de sus orejas, además de dos hojas negras de los costados de su cabeza que se deslizaban hacia atrás. Poseía un escudo en su espalda y su sable parecía provenir de su brazo izquierdo, mientras que en el derecho tenía un cañón. Posee un peto rojo con hombreras y ambos con bordes blancos, y una joya piramidal que se encontraba en el centro de su pecho. También se notas unas grebas de plata que llegaban de su cadera a sus rodillas, las cuales tenían una franja roja descendiente a los costados de su cadera.

Ahora es perfectamente capaz de percibir en qué dirección se va moviendo su oponente, lo visualiza como una especie de "interferencia" en el ambiente, que se va moviendo rápidamente hacia el al estar zig zagueando. El androide decidió esperar, pretendiendo no saber dónde se encontraba. Ahí lo sorprendería con un contraataque letal. Analizaba su trayectoria, percibiendo todo cambio en el ambiente. Calculaba su trayectoria y velocidad para conocer el momento exacto de atacar. En cuanto estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Chameleon se detiene justo a su derecha, con intención de atacarlo con sus esferas de energía. Blues se agachó justo a tiempo para evitarlo, y se movió tan rápido que a Chameleon le dio la impresión de que desapareció. Pero en realidad, se deslizó entre sus piernas para quedar tras él, y contraatacar con un corte ascendente justo sobre su eje, partiendo a su enemigo en dos con su espada láser.

Tanto Kalinka como Noíl se quedan completamente impresionadas con todo lo ocurrido, las mejillas de la rubia se ruborizan sin que se dé cuenta.

-Entonces este es su poder…es asombroso…-dice Noíl, quedándose boquiabierta.

-¿Qué tal? Ni siquiera sabía que tenía tal poder… -dice Blues, su sable se apaga, transformando el mango de la espada en su brazo, caminando hacia Kalinka para sujetarla con suavidad de los hombros- ¿no te ha lastimado?

-Ya no me duele tanto la espalda… -el sonrojo de la chica aumenta

-No estoy seguro que me conozcas, pero yo soy Blues, la primera creación de Lucius Noir

-Solo conocía tu nombre –Kalinka baja su mirada de forma tímida- yo soy Kalinka Cossack, es un gusto conocerte

-Ah, fantástico…-Noíl intenta moverse y murmura estando enfadada- ya saben, olviden a la chica de los goggles…

-Creo que mejor iré por ella… -el androide gira su cabeza hacia Noíl- estabas con un sujeto que buscaba destruirme, ¿no es así? ¿puedo saber su nombre?

-Ese tonto se llama Alphonse Mascaranti, un engreído que vive en Temis

-Entiendo, entonces procuraré alejarme de él –camina hacia Noíl- el Prototype System… supongo que eso me hace Prototype Man

-La castaña levanta una ceja- ehm…eso suena horrible ¿qué tal Proto Man?

-Ehm… -Blues se rasca un poco la mejilla- sí, eso suena mejor

-Kalinka trata de moverse poco- ugh…esto no es bueno…el paralizante parece que durará por más tiempo…aún tenemos que ir a ayudar a Rock

-Tienes razón –el androide carga con cuidado a Kalinka en sus brazos- vamos cuanto antes

-E-está bien…

-Demonios…-Noíl se pone muy lentamente de pie- no me puedo mover bien…

Blues ya iba a ir camino a la residencia, pero se detiene tras dar el primer paso de golpe. Después, cambia de dirección, dirigiéndose a Noíl.

-La castaña agita sus manos hacia los lados de forma furtiva- ¡n-no es necesario…estoy bien!

-Entonces ven con nosotros

La científica trata de caminar pero no mueve ni un musculo, el paralizante aún tiene efecto en su cuerpo.

-Sabes, si no tuviera estos lentes, me verías girando los ojos, eres fuerte y orgullosa, te daré eso

-Gracias…solo no quiero causar molestias

-Sólo no intentes ayudarme en un combate y no causarás molestias

-Claro que no lo haré…no soy suicida…

* * *

Rock estaba recorriendo velozmente los circuitos internos del televisor donde había visto a Magic Man, pero no era fácil encontrarlo entre tal laberinto de conexiones televisivas. No creía que fuera tan sencillo como entrar y encontrarlo, pues un televisor no es más que un emisor de una señal que provenía de otra ubicación en el globo. Sólo tendría que rastrear la señal a su punto de origen y eventualmente lo encontraría. Sólo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que llegara esa oleada de suicidios predicha.

Rock corrió velozmente por las redes televisivas, en un suelo que parecía ser formado por una enorme tarjeta madre, además de varias conexiones en formas de bus seriales que conectaba una tarjeta madre con otra. En el camino, pudo ver varias pantallas televisivas que conectaban a diferentes televisores. Las cosas no lucían tan bien, pues podía ver a mucha gente del otro lado, algunas familias, otras en solitario, viendo el fatídico programa. Muchos se notaban decaídos, algunos en trance. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

-¡maldición, ¿dónde está?!

-Rock ¿me escuchas?

La voz de Roll se escucha por el lugar, utilizando sus funciones como navegadora para poder socorrer a su hermano.

-Te escucho, pero no te veo, veo muchas pantallas y creo que la tuya la dejé atrás. Si puedes escucharme, dime si hay un cambio de tu lado

-No te preocupes, soy un ser robótico y mi cerebro resiste bien esa clase de frecuencias, precisamente para servir como una operadora para ti. El origen de la transmisión es una central de televisión localizada en el centro de la ciudad, te recomiendo que uses el Mega System ahora, podrás seguir mejor la frecuencia

-Entiendo, pero no sé cómo…

El androide se paralizó por completo en cuanto dio un paso más. Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente dormido y no respondía por más fuerza que su mente aplique sobre sus extremidades. Su cuerpo se eleva poco a poco.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí –dice Magic Man- la creación de Lucius Noir, Rock. ¿Has venido a ver cómo estos espectadores se van suicidando uno a uno? Por favor, pasa

Sin poder controlarlo, el cuerpo de Rock avanza velozmente por la transmisión directo a la fuente. Su cuerpo entero se sentía como un peso muerto que combatía contra la gravedad.

-¡Rock, Rock ¿qué ocurre?! –grita Roll al estar preocupada.

-¡Me tiene paralizado…!

-Oh, no es bueno que interrumpas la transmisión –dice Magic Man- permíteme trabarte la mandíbula

Rock finalmente llegó ante Magic Man, quien lo miraba atentamente mientras alzaba su brazo a su dirección. Con un giro de muñeca y elevando su mano, la parálisis se extendió hasta su cuello y parte de su cabeza. Incluso su boca misma se había visto afectada por la parálisis.

-Gracias por venir, si no hubieras sido tan heroico para venir hacia mi tú mismo, no sé qué habría hecho

-Esto es malo…Rock –dice Roll- sé que no puedes pero debes recordar que el Mega System se activa de forma instintiva cuando te encuentres más en peligro

-_*pero… tienes razón, Roll…* _-Rock piensa para sí mismo- _*necesito guiarme por mi instinto y liberar mi energía interna, sólo que no tengo idea de cómo…*_

_-_Es hora de irnos a Laguz –dice Magic Man- Rock, es una lástima que nadie de tus amigos vuelvan a saber de ti, pero no todo está perdido, verás a tu hermano Forte de nuevo

Rock luchaba por liberarse de aquel control mágico, esforzándose por dejar salir su energía interna de golpe. Sin embargo, quedó completamente frío cuando escuchó una explosión, algo parecido a un disparo. Giró los ojos en dirección al origen de la pantalla. Del otro lado vio claramente cómo un hombre estaba tirado sobre un sofá, con su cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda mientras en su derecha sostenía un revólver humeante. Había un agujero del lado izquierdo de su cabeza de donde goteaba sangre y materia gris.

-Él debe ser el primero –dice el robot- es una lástima, no nos fuimos lo suficientemente rápido. Bien, probablemente nadie lo extrañe

-_*No…*_ -se limita a pensar el androide.

Una pantalla holográfica aparece frente a Magic Man, se ve llena de un poco de interferencia y no se logra distinguir la persona que está ahí.

-Magic Man, debes apresurarte a regresar a Laguz, me han informado que los agentes de Temis están de camino a la ciudad

La voz de esta persona se escucha llena de bastante interferencia, sin duda alguna se trata del líder.

-De acuerdo, ya iba de… -Magic Man mira a Rock- ¿qué demonios?

Del cuerpo de Rock despedía una enorme cantidad de energía que era casi imposible de contener para Magic Man. Incluso el brazo del hechicero comenzaba a humear, causando pequeñas descargas en todo su brazo derecho. De Rock se libera una gran cantidad de energía de golpe, digitalizándose a su alrededor una armadura. El peto contenía dos franjas acuamarinas que iban de hombrera a cintura, entrecruzándose en el centro formando una X con una gema roja en el centro. Las hombreras y el peto de color azul combinaban con el traje azul marino que utilizaba Rock bajo su armadura. Tenía un cinturón que cubría su cadera y descendía por su región posterior al muslo. Sus brazos estaban envueltos en guanteletes azules con dos grandes anillos a nivel de las muñecas. Sus botas eran azules con negro en la suela, con propulsores en los talones. Su casco tenía un borde blanco que en la parte de enfrente se extendía hacia atrás en una pirámide.

-¡Mega System, Neutro Mega Man! –exclama Rock.

Su brazo derecho se transforma en un cañón que eleva sin dudar hacia Magic Man, quien salta a la vez que esquiva por muy poco un disparo de datos que casi sintió rozándolo. El disparo fue a parar a su espalda, introduciéndose a una pantalla donde se veía a un chico de pelo negro de corte recto que colgaba del techo con una soga alrededor de su cuello. El disparo golpeó la cuerda directamente, atravesándola mientras golpeaba el techo y la cuerda se rompe de lado a lado, liberando al chico que cayó con un golpe seco, tosiendo en busca de aire. No solo eso, Magic Man es capaz de darse cuenta que alguien ha hackeado su transmisión, las ondas de transmisión van perdiendo su efectividad en las personas.

-Bien hecho, Roll. El resto déjamelo a mí

-Tch… me ha dejado atrapado –dice Magic Man.

-No, aun no –dice la persona de la transmisión-

De pronto, todo el lugar se llena de una onda de sonido que lo suficientemente fuerte con tal de causar un fuerte malestar en Rock.

-¡Ahora, Magic Man, huye antes de que el Mega system se vuelva inmune!

Magic Man alza su brazo, girándolo frente a su cuerpo mientras se va haciendo invisible. Rock cae al suelo cubriéndose los oídos, pero no se rendiría. Rock disparó una gran ráfaga al suelo, causando explosiones que liberaron gran cantidad de estática y fragmentos de datos. Eso causó que se revelara la posición de Magic Man, que se notaba que huía a gran velocidad.

-Hacia allá… -Rock se pone de pie, corriendo en dirección a Magic Man.

Una enorme ráfaga de polvo cristalizado sale a una enorme velocidad del suelo frente a Rock, quien se lanza hacia un lado, disparando una enorme esfera de datos que fue a la ruta de escape de Magic Man, impactando un costado del androide que fue lanzado a varios metros contra un borde de aquel enorme circuito donde estaban luchando, y una barrera digital lo mantuvo dentro de los límites del área de combate. El daño fue tal que su sistema de invisibilidad falló y se mostró a la vista de Rock.

Rock se barrió por el suelo para mantener el equilibrio. El malestar que sentía poco a poco se extinguía, pero aún estaba presente, por lo que descender era una alternativa para combatir contra ese mareo. En el suelo, calculó su velocidad para trazar la ruta de su disparo una vez que apuntara a Magic Man. Sólo le bastó ajustar su ángulo de disparo para que el poderoso ataque de su buster fuera en trayectoria directa contra Magic Man. El mago buscó crear una barrera, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El potente disparo como un láser logró atravesar su pecho.

-¡Magic Man! –exclama la persona de la pantalla.

El cuerpo del androide se venció hacia atrás contra la barrera digital, mientras su cuerpo se desfragmentaba en paquetes de datos que se esparcieron por la red, desapareciendo poco después. Rock se puso de pie poco a poco, mirando la pantalla.

-¿quién eres? –pregunta el androide.

-Alguien que se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla si no accedes por tu cuenta a venir con nosotros, Rock, ya has visto que esto no es un juego, realmente haremos todo lo que sea necesario con tal de obtenerte a ti y a tu hermano Blues

-Y yo haré todo lo necesario por detenerlos

-Jajaja ya lo veremos, Rock, solo te aseguro que al final terminaran perteneciéndonos

* * *

Blues ya se encontraba en la residencia de Kalinka Cossack, dejando con cuidado a Noil sobre el sofá junto con Kalinka. Los tres se encontraban en la sala de estar, en la misma habitación que Roll y el televisor por donde Rock se había introducido.

-Roll se acerca al aparato- Rock me tiene preocupada ¿qué tal si lo capturaron?

-Si en verdad activó el Mega System, no hay modo de que haya sido capturado –dice Blues.

Justo acabó de decir eso, Rock salió de golpe del televisor, utilizando aún su armadura, dirigiéndose directo hacia Roll y tropezando con la chica. Es de esperarse que la rubia diera un grito de sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre el suelo, con su hermano encima de ella. Tanto Noíl como Kalinka se acercaron al chico, notándose lo preocupadas que estaban, claro, notando el cambio de apariencia que tiene.

-¿te encuentras bien, Rock? ¿no te hirieron? –pregunta Kanlika al estar preocupada.

-¿esa armadura es parte del Mega System? ¿cómo te sientes? –dice Noíl.

-A decir verdad, me encuentro perfecto –Rock posa una mano en el suelo, mirando a Kalinka mientras se levanta- ¿no les ha pasado nada?

-Un robot casi logra secuestrarnos, Blues llegó a tiempo para salvarnos

-Pienso que debemos movernos cuanto antes de esta ciudad –dice Noíl- Temis y esos sujetos seguirán atacando hasta conseguirlos

-Estoy de acuerdo –dice Roll- además de analizarlos constantemente para saber si todas las funciones de los sistemas de batalla funcionan de forma correcta

-Nos buscarán vayamos donde vayamos –dice Rock, con pesadez.

-Entonces, los atraeremos a un lugar donde tengamos la ventaja estratégica –dice Blues.

-Conozco el lugar –Kalinka mira a Blues y después a Rock- mejor dicho, mi padre nos preparó un lugar para esta clase de situaciones, podemos partir ahora si no les molesta

-Por mí no hay problema, después de todo son una prófuga…-la castaña suspira con pesadez.

-Oigan… ¿cómo desactivo esto? –Rock mira un momento sus manos.

-Puedes dejar que tu energía se agote o reprimirla en tu interior –dice Blues.

-Cierra los ojos –dice la robot rubia- piensa en algo muy agradable que te haga relajarte y visualízate apagando el sistema

Rock afirmó con su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos mientras trataba de pensar en algo agradable. Abrió un ojo mirando a Kalinka un momento, como si buscara inspiración con sólo verla.

-¿creen que funcione? –pregunta Noíl.

-Por supuesto que sí –Kalinka sonríe con amabilidad- es parte de Rock, claro que funcionará

Rock cierra sus ojos nuevamente. Esta vez, trataba de imaginar algo agradable, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue la idea de estar abrazando y besando a Kalinka. Ni siquiera sabía desde cuándo tenía esa clase de ideas, pero se dejó llevar. Aquel recuerdo era bastante estimulante. Roll observa detenidamente a su hermano, empezando a notar que la energía que produce está aumentando significativamente, incluso Blues es capaz de percibir aquello.

-No sé en qué demonios piensas –dice Blues, un tanto extrañado- pero está teniendo el efecto contrario, a este paso te vas a sobrecargar

-¿eh? –Rock abre los ojos, mirando a los cuatro- pero dijeron que con algo agradable disminuiría la energía…

-¿Pues que estabas imaginando? ¿algo bastante activo? –dice Roll, estando extrañada.

-Ehm… -el androide azul piensa un poco- ¿gatitos y ardillas?

-La científica rubia se acerca a Rock, posando suavemente sus manos sobre sus hombros- déjame tratar de ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah… -Rock mira nerviosamente a Kalinka- d-de acuerdo

La chica rubia abraza con sumo cariño la cabeza del jovencito entre sus brazos, se mece lentamente de un lado a otro, la jovencita rubia empieza a cantar una antigua canción rusa de cuna, el tono de voz que usa la chica es sumamente suave. Aquello tuvo el efecto contrario, pues no solo liberaba más energía, sino hasta su temperatura aumentaba ligeramente y su pulso se aceleraba al estar tan cerca de una región tan privada. No importaba cómo, pero tenía que alejarse o las cosas acabarían mal.

-E-e-espera –dice el androide azul, colocando una mano en el pecho de Kalinka, buscando alejarse con un empujón- m-me estoy mareando…

Sin dudarlo, la chica lo suelta sin dudarlo, no se esperaba que fuera tan brusca como para lograr marearlo.

-Roll da un resoplido- esto sí que va a ser un problema…

-Ni yo sé cómo es posible que ese chico se inquiete tanto –dice Noíl.

-Podría simplemente dejar que el efecto pase y regresar a la normalidad con el tiempo –dice Blues.

-Creo que es lo más conveniente…-Kalinka baja un poco su mirada- lo siento, Rock

-N-no te preocupes –dice Rock, mirando a Kalinka, posando una mano en su hombro- me gustaría escuchar tus cantos y ser mecido por ti en otra ocasión…

-Jejeje está bien –la chica rubia sonríe ampliamente- solo espero no marearte la próxima vez

-Claro que no lo harás

-Roll le da unos ligeros codazos a Rock- tal parece que alguien está muy cariñoso con Kalinka jajaja

-¡No es cierto!

-Claro que sí –dice Noíl entre risas- hasta quieres que ella te duerma con una canción de cuna jajaja eres igual a un niño pequeño

-Si ya terminaron de jugar –dice Blues- necesitamos preparar todo para irnos de aquí

-La robot rubia hace un saludo militar- entendido, hermano, yo me encargo de los preparativos –se aleja de la estancia corriendo-

-Iré a ayudar a Roll –la científica rubia se voltea hacia Noíl- ¿gustas venir?

-Noíl asiente con su cabeza- por supuesto

Ambas chicas se alejan del lugar de forma apresurada en un intento por alcanzar a la entusiasta robot rubia.

-Blues mira a Rock- alguien nos quiere vivos y no le importará a quién tengan que pisotear para obtenernos, tenemos que averiguar quién y porqué. Rock, cuida de las tres, será mejor que no les ocurra nada cuando vuelva –corre hacia la salida-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Blues, espera! –Rock corre tras él.

Por más rápido que Rock fue, en cuanto su hermano salió de la residencia y lo perdió de vista un momento, el androide ya no pudo alcanzarlo. Simplemente pareció haber desaparecido en cuanto fue tocado por la luz solar. Miró de un lado a otro desde la entrada del hogar de Kalinka, pero no había ni rastro de Blues.

* * *

Forte está dentro de una capsula que se encarga de mantenerlo semiconsciente y tranquilo por medio de pequeñas pulsaciones eléctricas que emana una línea de círculos metálicos que hay en el respaldo de dicho contenedor, mientras es analizado a profundidad por un muy sofisticado escáner. Berkana es quien se encarga de teclear sobre el teclado holográfico una serie de comandos que van controlando las acciones del escáner y en traducir cada uno de los datos en líneas de texto. Mareado, Forte miraba a Berkana con debilidad. Ni siquiera podía controlar bien su cuerpo, pero con su poco control, colocó una mano sobre la pared de la cápsula. Su espalda sufría de pequeños espasmos con cada pulsación, y le parecía increíblemente incómodo, pero tampoco podía permitir que Berkana hiciera lo que quisiera con las personas cercanas a él. Sólo esperaba no estarse equivocando con aceptar unirse a ella.

La bruja parece percatarse de esto al ver su mano sobre su cristal, interrumpiendo su tarea, arriesgándose a ir en contra de las ordenes de sus líderes, presiona un botón que hace que la maquina se apague y la compuerta se abre lentamente al liberar una pequeña cantidad de vapor. Al ver cómo se abre la cápsula, Forte va levantándose lentamente, aunque casi tropieza y tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta para evitar besar el suelo. Aún se notaba su falta de sincronización, pues aún no tenía control de su sistema de equilibrio desde que despertó de su largo sueño.

Berkana se apresura a ir hacia él, tomando con cuidado uno de sus brazos, pasándolo alrededor de su cuello, a la vez que lo sostiene con su mano diestra.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas –dice Berkana- el aparato aún no ha sido calibrado para el uso de androides, estarás bien dentro de veinte minutos, puede que incluso empieces a tener alucinaciones

-Creo que pasaré unos primeros momentos muy desagradables…

-Te pido tu comprensión; este laboratorio fue construido con el objetivo de investigación y fabricación de robots con una inteligencia artificial avanzada –da dos pasos hacia adelante- intenta dar dos pasos, cuando lo hayas hecho, voltéame a ver a los ojos

El androide no entendió el objetivo de la orden, pero no dudó en obedecerla al pie de la letra, dando dos pasos siguiendo a Berkana y mirándola. Él puede notar que los ojos de la chica brillan levemente, había escaneado sus pupilas con tal de dar un diagnóstico de su estado.

-La bruja niega con la cabeza- esto es malo, vamos cuanto antes a la habitación conjunta donde pueda tomar acciones preventivas

-¿qué es lo que tengo?

-Las descargas fueron más fuertes de lo que creí, van a crear anomalías en tu sistema nervioso si no te ponemos un tanto activo cuanto antes, por favor, no intentes hacerlo por ti mismo o terminarás peor, permíteme que yo me encargue

-Está bien… estoy demasiado desorientado como para discutir

En pocos minutos, llegaron a una habitación modesta para huéspedes, la bruja hizo que Forte se recostara con cuidado sobre la cama. A continuación, toma con cuidado su pierna derecha, flexionando y estirando su pierna de forma lenta y con lentitud, repitiendo el proceso unas cuantas veces. Curiosamente, eso hacía sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo del chico, especialmente por su espalda. El androide no discutió, simplemente dejó que Berkana siguiera con dicho procedimiento. Era curioso cómo incluso se sentía mejor a pesar de escalofrío. Terminando con esta pierna, se dedicó a hacer lo mismo con la segunda.

-¿cómo te sientes? –pregunta Berkana.

-Mejor –responde secamente Forte.

-Esa es buena señal –ella sonríe levemente- haces honor a tu nombre

En cuanto termina, ahora se sienta junto al chico con tal de tomar su brazo izquierdo, hace que lo flexione y lo estire, además de que abra y cierra sus dedos.

-Debo decir que eres un ejemplar único, los resultados de tu análisis mostraron que tu elaboración fue muy cuidadosa y que el Fortenium system es el sistema de ataque definitivo, por lo que no tendrás ningún problema cuando llegues a utilizarlo en batalla por toda esa descomunal energía que puedes generar

-Forte mira atentamente a Berkana- ¿pero por qué lo usaría?

-En caso de que tengas que luchar, por supuesto

-Para tener tanta energía, no es algo de "en caso de tener que luchar", sino "cuando eventualmente tengas que luchar"

-Eres muy listo –Berkana sonríe un poco- efectivamente, tu padre sabía que tendrías que luchar contra todos esos sujetos que Alfarion enviará tras de ti y tus hermanos

-Refréscame la memoria, ¿quiénes son Alfarion?

-Un grupo de intelectuales que tienen una gran influencia en el gobierno de Temis, se podría decir que están solo un escalón más abajo que la gobernadora Edna Kaninsky

-Son los que han dicho que mis hermanos y yo, y todos los que son como nosotros, debemos morir, ¿cierto? Pues bien, yo no tengo un objetivo de vida en mente, pero tampoco pienso dejar que me maten sólo por un capricho suyo

-No solo los seres como tus hermanos están destinados a morir, todo aquello que represente una inteligencia avanzada, tanto que hasta sea calificada de "libre voluntad" como los robots que se fabrican aquí –ella se levanta, caminando alrededor de la cama hasta sentarse del otro lado- fue por eso que persiguieron a tu padre y él tuvo que vivir como ermitaño por tantos años

-Entiendo tu punto, pero ¿planean hacer algo en contra de Alfarion?

-Alfarion y la misma Edna, tendremos que hacerlo antes de que ellos den el primer golpe

-Bien, estoy con ustedes. De cualquier forma, no sé qué más habrá para mi allá afuera y no parece que mucho mientras Alfarion siga de pie

-Me alegra saber que has comprendido todo a la perfección


	4. Reubicación

**Irregular Transmission**

**Capítulo 4**

**Reubicación**

En el mismo camión de carga van Kalinka, Roll, Noíl y Rock, utilizando de nuevo el dispositivo de invisibilidad, el androide y la científica de Temis quedaron de nuevo en la parte posterior del vehículo. Kalinka les avisó que el viaje duraría mínimo cinco horas, por lo que debían darse prisa y ser lo más discretos posibles. Esas cinco horas prometían ser muy tediosas, por lo que Rock procuró distraer su mente al pensar en diferentes temas. Se preguntaba para qué los querían ese grupo que los persigue, qué es lo que desean con sus dos hermanos y él. También se preguntaba por qué tanta hostilidad del gobierno contra los seres con inteligencia artificial. Se preguntaba si era simple discriminación o había algo mucho más profundo en juego. No era normal que los cazaran sin dudar.

Al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba lo que pasaba con Blues. Deseaba poder ayudarlo, pero se había ido antes de que pudiera decirle algo. Tampoco sabían nada de Forte, quien seguía desaparecido. A decir verdad, no recordaba su rostro. Tal vez era por estar tanto tiempo dormido, o tal vez porque no había registros de su rostro en su memoria. Había muchas incógnitas en toda la situación, pero por lo menos, el viaje iba empezando, y tendría mucho tiempo para saber qué pasaba realmente mientras estaba con Kalinka, Roll y Noíl.

-Es una lástima que Blues se haya ido ¿verdad? –dijo por fin Noíl.

-Sí –responde Rock- pero parece que puede cuidarse solo, tal vez él tampoco quiera ser perseguido toda su vida y por eso quiere saber por qué nos buscan

-Tomando en cuenta que Kalinka y Roll también corre un grave peligro

-Sobre eso… -él mira atentamente a Noíl- ¿no será posible que ustedes estén en peligro de ese grupo mientras yo esté cerca?

-Recuerda que si yo regreso a mi ciudad, nada bueno me espera ahí, sin embargo, entiendo lo que tratas de decir; Kalinka se está arriesgando demasiado por nosotros…-la científica gira su cabeza hacia la derecha, observando el paisaje- aun con todo mi conocimiento, me siento completamente inútil

-Yo sé que encontrarás un modo de fortalecerte, sólo necesitas encontrar aquello en lo que te caracterizas

-Supongo…-la chica se rasca un poco detrás de la cabeza- y tú sí que eres bueno peleando, puede que Kalinka te vea como su caballero protector algún día

-Eso si no la empiezan a perseguir por mi culpa

-No tienes que sentirte culpable, Rock

-Está bien, pero en verdad necesitamos derrotarlos o jamás descansaremos de ellos

-Noíl posa su mano derecha sobre su hombro- confiaremos en que así sea –sonríe de medio labio- yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda

-Rock sonríe mirándola- está bien, confío en ti

-Creo que si hay equipo de análisis al lugar donde vayamos, trabajaré con Kalinka para hacer varias mejoras en el Mega System, solo espero que no nos tome mucho tiempo entender su funcionamiento

-Y todavía tenemos que buscar mantenernos a salvo de todos ellos, aún no sabemos lo que quieren y ya nos atacaron con dos enemigos… -se queda pensando un poco- ¿qué eran esos seres exactamente? ¿maestros robots? ¿avatares de la red?

-Si realmente vienen de Laguz, sé un poco de ellos, era un conocimiento muy limitado y prohibido en la ciudad, aunque mi tutor me llegó a facilitar muchos reportajes de periódicos de revistas y algunos pequeños documentos que lograba conseguir de las tantas visitas que realizaba a ese lugar

-¿Y qué sabes de ellos?

-Según recuerdo, los maestros robots son parte de la primera generación revolucionaria de robots que Trevor Curie creó, eso marcó una pauta enorme en Laguz ya que fue la clave de su progreso. La siguiente generación pertenece a una serie de robots que su IA es tan avanzado que hasta se podría decir que poseen "voluntad propia". Según sé, sus habilidades especiales fueron hechas con el objetivo de realizar incluso las tareas más peligrosas e imposibles que un humano promedio no podría hacer, por lo que esa parte de la sociedad depende enteramente de ellos

-¿Depende de los robots, pero aun así los discriminan?

-Se podría decir que sí pero no…

La joven científica empezó a explicar que Laguz es parte del gobierno de Neo Maggedo, la capital del país de Amarna, ellos creen que el avance de la ciencia y tecnología es sumamente importante, no debe limitarse a lo que alguna vez fue. Por otro lado, Temis, capital del país Adrastea, fue fundando por Edna Kaninski, una científica y sobreviviente de las terribles catástrofes que causó lo que se conoce como "La Gran Guerra", conflicto bélico que fue prácticamente una batalla mundial donde dos grandes bandos de enemigos conformado tanto de humanos como de máquinas. Edna ayudó a los pocos sobrevivientes humanos a progresar, expandiéndose poco a poco conforme nuevos sobrevivientes se les unía.

Edna no quiso que estos "grandes errores" se repitieran, por lo que en Temis está determinadamente prohibido crear una IA fuera de los parámetros establecidos ya que son solo herramientas, nada más, a menos que se justifique el por qué necesite un desarrollo un poco superior de IA y que deba ser aprobado tanto por la misma Edna como por todo el grupo Alfarion, quienes controlan todo lo relacionado a la ciencia y tecnología de todo Adrastea, la idea es que la humanidad no vuelva a depender tanto de los robots como en el pasado.

-Edna no puede envejecer –prosigue Noíl- aparenta treinta y cinco años debido al haberse expuesto a lugares que eran prácticamente piscinas químicas al intentar salvar a más sobrevivientes, es ella quien ha implantado en toda su gente la idea considerar a todo lo producido por la tecnología como una simple herramienta, claro que hay robots solo que son de un aspecto bastante "primitivo" y su programación no va tan lejos como la tuya o la de los robots de Trevor.

-Se ve que odia a los robots por todo lo que vivió con ellos en el pasado –dice Rock, con cierto pesar- supongo que no habrá una manera de hacerla entender

–La castaña niega con la cabeza- lo dudo, es una verdadera lástima, se está perdiendo de conocer grandes posibilidades que nos harían progresar más, incluso de ver con sus propios ojos los grandes milagros que una mente humana puede producir, me atrevo a decir que tanto tus hermanos como tú son un ejemplo de eso

-Supongo que ella no tiene nada que ver con los robots, pero si ella no mandó a Magic Man y a Sting Chameleon, entonces ¿quién fue?

-Recuerdo que Chameleon dijo que nos llevaría a Laguz, por lo que asumo que es más que obvio que fueron enviados por alguna persona relacionada con Trevor o alguien que tiene mucha autoridad en la industria robótica

-De cualquier forma, ya los derrotamos, así que por ahora tenemos que decidir qué hacer a partir de ahora

-Estoy segura que encontraremos la respuesta en cuanto lleguemos al nuevo refugio

-Esperemos que así sea

* * *

Berkana camina tranquilamente por los pasillos de aquel complejo donde se fabrican los robots, ahora estaba guiando a Forte a la habitación donde se encontraría con su maestro y con la persona responsable de dirigir todo el lugar. El androide caminaba a paso seguro por el lugar, aunque sus constantes giros de cabeza decían lo contrario, como si temiera un ataque sorpresa en cualquier segundo. A su alrededor, Forte es capaz de ver toda una serie de grandes ventanales que tienen vista a las maquinas encargadas de la fabricación de robots, es curioso ver que hay tanto personas como maquinas humanoides encargándose de que todo el proceso sea perfecto.

-Forte mira a Berkana- ¿se preparan para una guerra?

-La rubia se ríe entre dientes- no, mi querido Forte, este lugar se encarga de la construcción en masa de robots que siguen el patrón establecido por el ya fallecido doctor Trevor Curie, son llevados a cada rincón del país de Amarna y algunos más son exportados a otros países

-Me parece difícil de creer, pero seguiré la corriente –el androide se acerca a los vitrales para apreciar mejor los aparatos.

-Jajaja te sorprendería la cantidad de regiones que están en contra de los ideales de Temis –se va deteniendo junto al androide- es cierto que nuestro plan es ir contra Temis, no obstante, el encargado de todo esto no es tonto; Temis aún tiene la capacidad de destruirnos en un parpadeo, no importa si hacen miles y miles de robots de batalla, jamás podríamos contra la defensa de todo el país que está bajo el mando de la Edna

-Puedo suponer que están planeando maneras de inclinar la balanza a favor de ustedes

-Así es, lamentablemente aún no se ha logrado aquello, los mejores robots que se han fabricado que remotamente se acercan ese nivel de poderío son solo ocho de los cuales yo me incluyo –coloca una mano suavemente sobre el cristal- no solo eso, también se debe tomar en cuenta que la vida de muchas personas estará en riesgo una confrontación tan desastrosa, por lo que no se pueden hacer movimientos tan arriesgados

-¿Y dónde entro yo en todo esto? –Forte mira de reojo a Berkana.

-Dado que eres el único de tu tipo –Berkana gira su cabeza hacia él- no solo no serías afectado por las medidas de defensa de Temis, incluso podrías infiltrarte sin que se den cuenta, pasearte por las calles de la ciudad sin despertar sospecha alguna y hacer todo lo que quieras, sobre todo si posees el Fortenium System –cierra sus ojos a la vez que sonríe levemente- se podría decir que tú eres nuestro guía a la victoria

-Ah, ya entiendo –dice girando su vista a las máquinas- sin duda, puede funcionar lo que planeas

-Veo que ya te has hecho amigo de Berkana kijijiji

El androide voltea hacia el origen de la voz, movido por la curiosidad de saber quién ha dicho aquello. Pudo ver que era una niña de no más de trece años, en su cabeza trae puesto un casco que se ajusta perfectamente y cubre perfectamente toda la parte trasera de su cabeza, con dos discos un tanto amplios que ocultan sus orejas, se puede observar que también tiene dos pequeñas aberturas donde salen sus dos grandes coletas de color gris obscuro, las cuales recaen de forma puntiaguda que le dan como cierta forma de "alas de murciélago". Un flequillo de corte recto cubre toda su frente, teniendo solo dos muy ligeros y cortos mechones rodeando su rostro. Esta pequeña niña usa un vestido que tiene toda la parte que cubre su pecho y las mangas de un tono gris, extrañamente combinan bien con los guantes de seda blanca que cubren las manos de la niña, la falda tableada de la prenda combina muy bien con el delicado encaje negro que hay en los extremos. Sus piernas son cubiertas por unas mallas blancas y sus zapatos obscuros de charol brillan con las luces del pasillo. Los grandes ojos azules de la infante ven con sumo detenimiento a Forte, casi como si quisiera estudiarlo por completo con solo mirarlo.

-No me extraña –dice la niña- es una gran compañera

-Difícilmente la podría llamar "amiga", es obvio que sólo busca usarme –dice el androide.

-Es interesante que aun sabiendo eso permanezcas en este lugar, Forte, con razón mi abuelo decía que de los inventos de Lucius, tú sin duda eras el más peculiar

-¿Tu abuelo? –Forte la observa atentamente- ¿quién es exactamente tu abuelo?

-Mi abuelo fue Trebor Curie, amigo de Lucius Noir –entrecierra un poco sus ojos a la vez que sonríe de forma infantil.

-Entonces, también lograron adueñarse de la nieta de Curie…

-Solo sigo los deseos de mi abuelo, por cierto mi nombre es Mily Curie, soy la encargada de Skull Industries

-Casi suena como si fuera una industria decente

-Jajaja sí que eres simpático –Mily sigue riéndose entre dientes- Forte, entonces ¿tu creador te habló acerca del propósito con el que te construyó, todo acerca de tu sistema de batalla y de tu peculiar habilidad especial?

-…no, no me ha dicho nada al respecto

-Que mal, yo con todo gusto podré explicarte todo lo que necesites saber, aunque creo que será mejor que hablemos en mi oficina, estaremos más cómodos ahí –se da media vuelta, girando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás- claro, eso si en verdad estás interesando en saberlo todo

-¿Interesado? ¡ja! –se gira un poco hacia las ventanas- …sólo voy porque sé que me irá muy mal si salgo a ciegas

-Está bien, entiendo muy bien eso –la niña regresa la vista al frente, empieza a caminar alejándose- entonces te espero en mi oficina, Berkana te guiará hasta allá

* * *

Tres días después de haber llegado a su nuevo hogar, Rock ya se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo ambiente. No era difícil adaptarse, se consideraba alguien muy flexible. En estos momentos, volvía de cazar la comida de una muy buena semana. Con gran fuerza, arrastraba un alce por sus patas traseras que parecía encontrarse sin vida y con un agujero humeante en su torso. Ser el cazador del grupo le sentaba bien, era buen entrenamiento para las verdaderas batallas.

El refugio que el doctor Mikhail Cossack había preparado para su hija era una cabaña rustica cuyo sótano era todo un laboratorio científico bien equipado, están prácticamente en medio de la nada, así que sería muy difícil para los agentes de Temis o de Laguz que pudieran encontrarlos. Parece que el científico había pensado en todo ante el hecho de quizá no podría estar junto a su hija cuando las cosas se complicaran tanto.

Justo ahora Roll está limpiando algunas de las viejas repisas de la casa, mientras que Kalinka está sentada en una cómoda mecedora que está localizada en el balcón de su habitación. Por su parte, Noíl está en el sótano haciendo unos pequeños ajustes al equipo antes de proceder a analizar a Rock por completo.

Todos en la residencia pudieron escuchar el rugir de un motor desde el exterior, al parecer algo se acercaba velozmente, y reducía la velocidad conforme llegaba. Rock pudo ver que se trataba de un pequeño automóvil de cuatro puertas. A través del parabrisas vio al conductor que le parecía vagamente familiar. Las chicas no tardaron en salir con tal de ver quién era el recién llegado. Cuando el carro se detuvo, la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato. De él, salió un chico de aparentemente 16 o 17 años vestido de un pantalón azul con saco café y camiseta blanca debajo. Tenía una mirada muy seria y sus ojos grises miraban a los cuatro. Su cabello corto parecía cubrir su frente y parcialmente sus ojos, pero no parecía tener dificultades para verlos.

-¿Podemos ayudarlo en algo? –dice Kalinka.

-No pude evitar recordar aquel conflicto que sucedió a través de la pantalla de mi televisor, creí haber visto un encuentro contra Magic Man de un tal Mega Man –mira atentamente a Rock- creo que me salvaste en esa ocasión

-¡Ya te recuerdo! –Rock mira atentamente al chico- eres el sujeto que casi se ahorca con una cuerda que colgaba del techo y de un disparo la rompí

-Entonces ¿vienes a agradecerle Rock por salvarte la vida? –pregunta Roll.

-Aún mejor, vengo a ayudarlos, desgraciadamente no pudo salvarse mi hermano, él se dio un disparo en la cabeza y quiero encontrar a quienes causaron esa y posiblemente más desgracias y hacer que paguen

-Entonces tenemos el mismo enemigo –Noíl piensa un poco- ¿cómo nos encontraste?

-Fácil, la rastreé a ella –mira a Kalinka- es una larga historia, se las cuento después –camina hacia el auto- mi nombre es Sean Scheimer –abre la puerta del auto- ella es mi androide personal… bueno, era de mi hermano, pero… su nombre es Becky

En el asiento trasero estaba lo que parecía una niña con una notoria apariencia robótica. Sus brazos y piernas parecían estar articuladas por uniones sujetas entre sí por bisagras. Tenía un sombrero rojo sobre su rubio cabello y con un rostro inexpresivo con grandes lentes delgados sobre sus opacos ojos. Su largo cabello metálico llegaba hasta su cadera, y su torso estaba cubierto por un saco rosado con mangas rojas y una pequeña corbata blanca sobre su cuello. Sus guantes blancos dejaban libres sus dedos, y parecía tener pantalones blancos sobre sus piernas, con botas rojas de punta blanca. Se giró levemente para salir del auto.

-…su inteligencia artificial está deshabilitada temporalmente, me estaba volviendo loco con tanto llanto

-Parece que sufrió mucho la pérdida de su compañero –dice Kanlinka, en un tono de triste.

-Era su navegadora, no todos tenían uno, pero se decía que estaba a un paso de tomar el lugar de nuestro padre y volverse coronel

-Nuevo maestro Sean –Becky lo voltea a ver- no debe darle demasiada información

-¿Nuevo maestro? –Rock arquea una ceja, mirando a Sean un tanto extrañado.

-Por alguna extraña razón –dice Sean- si algo le pasaba, mi hermano quiso dejarla a mi encargo en vez de que regresara a operación en la fuerza policial

-Pero si es tan adorable –dice Roll, acercándose a Becky, con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas al sentir ternura- comprendo muy bien aquella petición

-¿pero no sería mejor con algo de personalidad? –Rock se acerca atentamente a Becky, mirándola atentamente.

-Ehm… -Sean mira atentamente a Rock- no es buena idea, créeme

-¿Nuevo maestro Sean? –Becky se gira hacia Sean- detecto incertidumbre en su voz

-Como si pudiera hacer algo sin el equipo indicado…

-No será nada serio, sólo un pequeño ajuste por aquí… -dice Rock.

El chico estira la mano hacia Becky, introduciéndola en su cabeza como si su cuerpo se compusiera de gran cantidad de datos para sorpresa de Sean que no parecía conocer las cualidades de Rock. Se acercó un paso para detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde. Rock retiró la mano de Becky, quien parecía parpadear un poco y mirar a Rock con sus grandes ojos, parpadeando un poco. Se notaba un poco confusa.

-…uh-oh –se limita a decir Sean.

Becky volteó por unos momentos a Sean, y todos pudieron notar cómo los ojos de la pequeña androide se volvían completamente acuosos con una expresión llena de dolor. Momentos después, se lanza entre llantos a Sean, aferrándose a su pecho.

-¡Buaaaa…! ¡el capitán está muerto y no pude hacer nadaaa!

-¡Becky, suéltame!

Era notorio la gran fuerza dentro del cuerpo de la pequeña androide, pues aunque vieron que Sean hacía un gran esfuerzo por empujar a Becky, era inútil siquiera intentar moverla. Kalinka se acercó a la pequeña a la pequeña robot, acariciando suavemente su cabeza como si fuera una madre tratando de consolar a su pequeño hijo.

-Tranquila, tranquila, desahógate todo lo que necesites, necesita sacarlo todo

-No, no lo necesita –dice Sean, estando notoriamente molesto.

-¡buaaa… pero el capitán Connor…! –Becky dice entre sollozos.

-Estoy segura el capitán también debe estar sufriendo mucho por haberse separado así de ti y de Sean –la científica rubia esboza una sonrisa maternal- pero tampoco le gustaría verte todo el tiempo llorando, seguramente el querría que ayudaras a Sean a detener al responsable con tal de evitar que más personas sufran como ustedes lo han hecho

-Pero… -Becky mira un poco a Kalinka con sus ojos acuosos- pero…

-Sí, por favor escúchala, deja de llorar y suéltame –dice el chico de ojos grises.

Roll no pudo aguantar más y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Sean con tal de que dejara decir tales barbaridades. Becky parecía estar aceptando las palabras de Kalinka poco a poco, pues parecía estarse calmando y recuperando la compostura, aun así se rehusaba a soltar a Sean.

-Kalinka se arrodilla frente a la robot, acariciando muy suavemente su cabeza- lo sé, sé que duele mucho, pero debemos seguir adelante por aquellos que se han quedado atrás, créeme que aunque no puedas verlo –deja de acariciarla y colocar su mano sobre su propio pecho, a la altura del corazón- el capitán sigue contigo aquí, en tu corazón todo el tiempo

-Está bien… -la niña robot mira un momento a Kalinka- seguiré fuerte por él –se gira hacia Sean- nuevo maestro Sean, es usted el capitán ahora

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames "nuevo maestro"… si tanta urgencia tienes, con "maestro" será suficiente, y tú bien sabes que no estoy involucrado con el gobierno de Temis como toda mi familia, no puedo ser capitán

-Pero ahora es mi capitán

-Becky ¿puedes seguir a Roll y a Noíl al laboratorio? -dice Kalinka, con amabilidad- Si es cierto que eres una navegadora, podrás ayudarnos mucho a reconfigurar todo el equipo, claro, eso si tu nuevo maestro acepta

-¿Qué opina, capitán?

-De acuerdo, ve con ellas dice Sean.

-Becky afirma con su cabeza, para después mirar a Kalinka con una sonrisa- entonces, iré con ustedes como el comandante autoriza

-¡Oh que adorable eres! –los ojos de Roll se vuelven estrellitas- solo sígueme y verás cómo trabajamos las tres juntas

-Así es, pequeña –Noíl sonríe ampliamente- sí que nos serás de gran ayuda

Ambas chicas avanzan a paso apresurado hacia la cabaña, guiando a la pequeña navegadora con ellas. Becky tuvo que soltar a Sean y casi dar un salto para alcanzarlas, corriendo tras ellas.

-La han hecho con inteligencia artificial por la naturaleza de sus funciones como operadora táctica, pero es demasiado humana si me preguntan… -Sean mira a Rock y a Kalinka- no sabía qué necesitarían para estar aquí un tiempo, pero traje provisiones –camina hacia el portaequipaje del auto.

-Eso será de gran ayuda ya que somos más en el grupo y debemos abastecernos. –dice la científica rubia- Con respecto a lo de Becky, sé que es difícil cuidar de alguien que es más pequeño pero solo trata de entenderla, es una pequeña niña después de todo, te recomiendo que no la veas como una simple herramienta

-Kalinka tiene razón, tal vez seamos vida artificial, pero también somos vida –dice Rock.

-Ah… -el chico de ojos grises observa un momento a ambos- tienen que considerar que crecí en Temis, donde nos enseñaron a ver a los robots como herramientas desde niños… -abre la puerta del portaequipaje- voy a tratar de abrir mi mente, es lo único que puedo prometerles

-Lo sé, aunque esa promesa ya es un gran paso –Kalinka se voltea hacia Rock- es cierto ¿no estas herido?

-No, estoy bien –el androide esboza una sonrisa- no fue difícil ir de caza, creo que será sencillo hacerlo de vez en cuando, aunque no sé con qué podrán acompañarlo

-Tengo provisiones de arroz por un mes aquí, no tendrán que preocuparse por eso por un buen tiempo –dice Sean.

-Sí que has venido muy preparado –Kalinka se muestra un tanto sorprendida con aquello- por cierto ¿no te gustaría descansar un poco? Tienes que recuperar fuerzas, no te preocupes, yo personalmente te pondré al corriente de la situación

-Está bien, los escucho, pero no será necesario el descanso

-Insisto –ella se acerca a Sean, observándolo detenidamente- tus ojos muestran signos de cansancio

-No nos iremos a ningún lado, puedes tomarte un tiempo para descansar –añade Rock.

-Está bien, solo por unas horas

-Además nos darás tiempo de preparar la comida –la científica se acerca a Rock dándole una suaves palmadas obre su hombro- has hecho un gran trabajo, realmente quisiera compensarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras

-¿C-compensarme? –mira un poco a Kalinka.

-Si aunque no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, quizá si te doy algo que tú quieras

-¿A-algo que quiera…? –el androide se queda pensando un poco.

-Así es –ella sonríe mientras cierra sus ojos- no dudes en pedirlo

* * *

Forte se encontraba caminando por las instalaciones de Laguz, verificando todos los equipos y los procesos que se llevaban a cabo en la isla. Le llamaba mucho la atención ver todo el procedimiento de las maquinarias. Además, también podría servir si conoce aquellos procesos para más adelante pensar en mejoras disponibles para su cuerpo. No sería mala idea mejorar sus habilidades de batalla a través de equipos adecuados.

Hace poco que había hablado con Mily, la niña le dijo que Lucius y Trevor eran muy amigos antes (mostrándole una foto de ambos), le contó acerca de cómo Lucius adquirió parte del conocimiento y del dinero para sus investigaciones que darían como resultado el nacimiento de aquellos tres androides únicos, acerca de cómo Trevor y Cossack ayudaron en la fabricación de los mismos, básicamente todo lo que Kalinka le dijo a Rock pero "olvidando" pequeño detalle de que Trevor había "traicionado" a Lucius. Otra cosa que le contó es que el Fortenium System es bastante poderoso, algo que puede arrasar por completo con una región entera si se usa su máxima capacidad destructiva. Desde entonces, Forte no podía evitar pensar en métodos para hacerse más fuerte. No quería arrasar con una región entera, pero pensaba que ese poder no le haría nada mal. Aun así, no podía evitar ver a Mily como alguien más importante de lo que él pensaba.

Berkana avanza hacia Forte con la precaución de no molestarlo, realmente le daba curiosidad saber qué es lo que estaba pensando, sobre todo si estaban ya cerca de poner a prueba sus habilidades especiales. El androide parecía que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Berkana. Se encontraba bastante enfocado en pensar su equipo para volverse más fuerte aún.

-Tanto que elegir en tan poco tiempo ¿no es así? –dice la rubia.

Forte voltea un poco a Berkana. Era cierto que eran muchas opciones bastante atractivas, pero tenía que elegir la combinación perfecta para encontrar su poder indicado en las áreas de su especialidad.

-No es una decisión que deba tomarse tan a la ligera –dice Forte.

-Lo sé, tomate tu debido tiempo –Berkana sonríe ligeramente- la emoción se refleja mucho en tus ojos

-Todavía no entiendo el objetivo de Laguz. Derrotan a Temis ¿y después qué sucede? ¿toman el poder? ¿se lo dejan a alguien más? ¿acaban con la civilización? Hablaron de que usarán mi poder que es capaz de arrasar una región, y no me molestaría sacar mi poder, pero ¿todo se reduce a destruir o hay algo más?

-Lo que buscamos es derrotar a Edna antes de que ella dé el primer golpe. Forte, se supone que no debería informarte de esto aún, no obstante, la situación lo demanda: hace unas semanas atrás, por parte de algunos contactos que Mily tiene en la ciudad, nos informaron que Alfarion y Edna ya están planeando la manera de aniquilar con los robots como nosotros, empezando con cometer un atentado en Skull Industries, por supuesto que sin dejar rastro de quien o quienes han sido los atacantes

-Un golpe preventivo, eso suena divertido, no entiendo qué le hicieron los robots para que los odiara tanto, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras acaba con toda vida mecánica

-Es una larga historia que te contaré después, lo que debes saber por ahora es que no permites por nada del mundo que Temis te capture o terminarás hecho pedazos en segundos, como te dije antes, tienen un sinfín de formas de neutralizar a robot, puede que no todas funcionen en ti pero es un riesgo que no debe tomarse

-Entendido, ese Fortenium System no parece difícil de activar

-Para ti no será ningún problema –la bruja se ríe entre labios- precisamente venía avisarte que dentro de poco vamos a probar tus habilidades con el objetivo de que aprendas a aprovecharlas mejor y conozcas más de ti mismo

-Muy bien, puede ser justo el ángulo que necesito para elegir el siguiente paso

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿serías tan amable de seguirme al cuarto de pruebas?

-Por mi está bien –camina hacia Berkana- vamos

En pocos minutos llegaron hasta una muy amplia habitación cubierta por un gran domo, se ven algunos espejos en la parte superior, es ahí donde Mily está observando todo, siendo acompañada de un hombre calvo vestido de traje, sus ojos café están puestos en Forte.

-Bien, lo primero que debes aprender a controlar es cuando activar tu sistema –dice Berkana- para eso solo tienes que concentrarte, trata de verlo como un programa que deseas ejecutar

-Un programa… -cierra sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse- aun así tengo que conocer la ruta de acceso del programa, ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es, trata de recordar las cosas que veías en tus sueños, por medio de ellos se te fue instalado y dado las instrucciones a tu subconsciente

-Cuando lo colocas en ese sentido, suena bastante fácil…

-Jajaja fue mi culpa –se acerca a él, hablándole en un tono suave- cierra tus ojos, trata de imaginar que estás en medio de un vacío, no existe nada más, solo esa obscuridad que te rodea

El androide inhala muy profundo ante aquellas palabras, liberando su respiración lentamente. Procuraba mantenerse tranquilo y visualizar la activación de aquel programa. Estaba bastante enfocado en su objetivo aunque no sintiera ningún cambio.

-Ahora solo quédate quieto –dice suavemente Berkana.

La robot solo volteó hacia su derecha, mirando hacia los cristales, Mily asintió con la cabeza casi como si supiera que pudiera verla. Berkana solo sonríe de medio labio, aproximándose de forma muy silenciosa a Forte. El androide ni siquiera notaba la cercanía de Berkana. Sin previo aviso, la "bruja" le planta un inesperado beso al androide en los labios. Forte abrió los ojos de golpe con gran sorpresa, mirando a Berkana. Por un segundo se quedó paralizado y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Tras unos breves segundos, su primera reacción fue empujar a Berkana con gran fuerza, notoriamente enojado.

-¡¿estás loca o qué te pasa?! ¡¿qué demonios se supone que haces?!

Aquella robot retrocedió algunos metros lejos de Forte, incluso cayó al suelo de sentón al no esperarse una acción tan brusca. Mientras tanto, Mily y su asistente pudieron ver unas lecturas de unos picos un tanto elevados de energía que provenía de Forte.

-Tal y como sospechábamos –dice Mily- el Fortenium System se activa si Forte se encuentra alterado, solo debemos estimularlo un poco más kijijiji –sonríe de medio labio, se gira hacia su asistente- Marcus, si logramos nuestros objetivos de hoy, ya no habrá necesidad de recurrir a bandidos inútiles como la vez pasada

-Lo sé, aun me siento apenado de que el gran fallo que cometí al contratarlos –Marcus se cruza de brazos- pero ahora todo se verá compensando

De regreso a la escena, Berkana va levantándose poco a poco, sacudiéndose un poco la armadura que lleva puesta.

-Te pido me perdones, era la única manera de que al menos activaras parcialmente tu poder, si te decía que planeaba, lo más seguro es que no iba a funcionar

-¡Pues más vale que avises para la próxima o te irá peor!

-Jajaja me pregunto qué es lo que más te altera; el hecho de que una mujer se haya atrevido a robarte un beso o que realmente no sepas cómo reaccionar ante eso

-¡Ahora sí!

En cuanto Forte dio el primer paso hacia Berkana, la puerta del cuarto de entrenamiento se abrió, entrando un androide de cabello celeste, casi plateado, largo hasta la espalda y con armadura de un color azul oscuro. Su casco daba la impresión de que tenía dos grandes pares de ojos sobre su cabeza y sus pies resonaban a cada paso. Tenía una actitud bastante relajada a pesar de la situación.

-Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora, mi querida Berkana

-¿estás seguro de eso?...-la rubia piensa un poco- olvida lo que dije, creo que no hay alguien más indicado para el trabajo

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? –Forte mira atentamente al recién llegado.

-Mi nombre es Dynamo, y a partir de ahora, seré tu superior

-¿Mi superior? –arquea una ceja- ¿alguien que se ve como un fiasco completo?

-Así es, y ese fiasco completo te enseñará una o dos cosas

El androide camina hacia una pared, y de sólo golpearla un poco, se desliza hacia arriba un compartimiento oculto, dejando ver lo que parecía una figura inflable de un payaso, con una gran sonrisa y una nariz roja igual de grande. Esa figura tenía forma de huevo que se mantenía de pie sin importar los movimientos. Dynamo la arrastró hasta Forte, mirándolo atentamente.

-Toma, derríbalo

… -El androide mira atentamente la figura inflable- es una broma, ¿cierto?

-Sólo hazlo. Berkana, salgamos de aquí

-De acuerdo –Berkana camina a paso apresurado hacia la salida- mucha suerte con aquel encargo, Forte

Forte los miró con notorio mal humor mientras los demás se iban. No podía creer que le habían dado un encargo así se sencillo. Sólo le bastó dar un golpe al payaso para derribarlo. Pero casi de inmediato, se volvió a levantar automáticamente. Forte alzó una ceja mientras miraba al payaso, y le dio un segundo golpe más fuerte. Lo mismo volvió a suceder. El androide parecía enojarse un poco más con cada golpe. Acabó dándole un fuerte puñetazo, pero se levantó con la misma fuerza y acabó golpeando el rostro de Forte en el regreso, haciéndolo retroceder por la sorpresa.

-¡Maldita porquería!

El androide parecía bastante enfurecido, y con gran fuerza lanzó un poderoso puñetazo hacia el payaso. Fue tan fuerte que la potencia misma del golpe se transmitió a las paredes y reventó aquel muñeco inflable de un golpe e hizo vibrar todo el lugar. Fue tan potente la vibración que cuarteó por completo los cristales.

-Mily sonríe de forma muy amplia, levantándose de su silla- ¡kijijijiji esto es fantástico, mira cuando poder generó!

-Impresionante…-Marcus se queda boquiabierto- esto es tan solo una pequeña muestra de su poder…

-¡Eso te enseñará, maldita porquería! –Forte posa su mirar hacia los cristales- ¿ya puedo elegir mi armadura?

-Mily presiona el botón del panel- claro, ya tenemos los datos de tu sistema que necesitábamos, así que terminamos

La voz de la niña se escucha por toda la habitación, su tono suena bastante animado. El androide alza sus manos para estirar todo su cuerpo, relajando sus sistemas hidráulicos para aligerar la carga de los mismos. Extrañamente se sentía cansado con sólo unos pocos minutos de entrenamiento. La puerta se abrió y Berkana entró a la habitación, manteniendo su distancia. Forte voltea hacia la puerta, mirando a Berkana, aunque retrocede un poco al verla llegar.

-Tranquilo, no haré ninguna actividad extraña, tengo órdenes de llevarte a descansar

-No necesito descansar

-¿En serio? –sonríe de forma ladeada- entonces camina hacia la salida

Forte camina hacia la salida sin dudarlo, sólo que unos pasos más adelante, se tambalea un poco, buscándose sujetar de lo primero que tenga a su alcance. Berkana se apresura a ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie.

-Te pido disculpas por lo que hice con anterioridad, fue para que aprendieras a activar el Fortenium System, permíteme ayudarte por ahora

-Bien… sólo por esta vez

Tomando su brazo, la bruja lo pasa alrededor de su cuello y el otro brazo de ella lo pasa por la espalda del androide.

-Es normal que sientas ese agotamiento, después de todo, es tu primera vez utilizando tus habilidades

* * *

**Hola chicos, de nuevo estoy aquí hablandoles, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de este fic. Con respecto a la historia de Autonomía Binaria, deben saber que ese fic no creo subir tan seguido como este, sobre todo si realmente lo hice para sacarme una especie de "tentación" que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, la verdad aun no se sí hacerla una especie de mini seria y ver si tiene buenos resultados para hacerlo un fic completo, todo depende de los resultados. Realmente me alegra ver que mucha gente (y quienes no me comentan nada acá pero si en otros lados) les ha encantado esta historia, espero que más gente se anime a leerlo y me deje sus comentarios jejeje, sin nada más que decir, los dejo, nos veremos hasta la próxima nxn.**


	5. Al corriente

**Irregular Transmission**

**Capítulo 5**

**Al corriente**

Blues no podía dejar de pensar en aquella batalla que tuvo contra el camaleón. Sea lo que sea, se notaba que lo quería vivo. Se preguntaba quién lo había mandado. Al mismo tiempo, recordaba que había otro grupo que lo quería destruido. Con dos grupos diferentes, su única posibilidad era permanecer escondido, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía dejarlos por su cuenta o eventualmente lo descubrirían. Su única opción era verificar el origen y atacarlos justo en el corazón antes de que su tiempo se agote. Si no por su bien, entonces al menos por Rock y por quienes lo acompañan. La única pista que tenía era ese lugar conocido como Alfarión y el científico conocido como Mascaranti.

Sabía que las guerras se ganaban con información, y ahora la única información que tenía era los registros históricos para buscar toda la información posible sobre Alfarión. En estos momentos estaba dentro de un gran edificio que parecía elevarse hasta el cielo, da la impresión de estar hecho de cristal, aunque la estructura metálica del centro sostenía la fachada. El interior incluso lucir bastante, no por sus adornos, sino porque todo parecía tener su utilidad. Las estructuras no tenían elementos innecesarios, aunque para alguien más observador, también lucía muy plano y carente de vida.

Blues cruzó las grandes puertas metálicas para entrar a los registros históricos, donde un bibliotecario no parecía prestarle demasiada atención al entrar, simplemente prosiguió con la lectura que tenía en su escritorio. Los libros estaban distribuidos en varias secciones, y cada sección con sus respectivos estantes de un material parecido al níquel. Sospechaba que era usado por su lenta oxidación, para evitar que los libros se manchen.

El androide fue directo a buscar toda la información posible de Alfarión. Quería conocer su historia y su situación actual, guiarse con respecto a qué objetivos podrían tener.

Lo que decía sobre este grupo es que fue fundado por Edna Kaninski, formado por las mentes más brillantes de Temis, son un total de doce miembros, cada uno se encarga de vigilar, coordinar, controlar así como asesorar cada avance científico y tecnológico. Cada una de estas eminencias tenía su propio grupo de alumnos, siendo solo unos cuantos los que logran ser parte de Alfarion para tomar el lugar de su tutor o ser parte de ellos. Todos obedecen a los mandatos de Edna, siendo curioso que desde los comienzos de la nueva era, la líder de Temis siga viva y sin envejecer, comprobándose que eso es debido a estar expuesta a tantos materiales químicos en todos eventos post apocalípticos.

-Hmm… -Blues se limita a decir, pensando- _*Edna Kaninski, creo que debo investigar a esa mujer, aún si no envejece físicamente, debería acercarse a su límite de esperanza de vida*_

La información sobre esta mujer dice que antes de la Gran Guerra, era una científica que estudiaba la robótica antigua que dio paso a todos los avances tecnológicos que se tenían en el momento, se decía que estaba trabajando en un proyecto de nombre "Limited", solo que no se ha podido comprobar este evento al tratarse de un tabú en Temis.

-El androide piensa para sí mismo- _*misterioso… debería descubrir qué es ese proyecto, suena como algo demasiado serio como para ignorar*_

El androide imaginó que no encontraría nada más en libros con respecto al tema de Limited, por lo que su única opción sería investigarlo directamente en Temis, más concretamente, en Alfarion. En uno de los libros explicaba que la localización de este grupo es en un edificio conocido como Congreso de la Ciencia y Tecnología, en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del palacio gubernamental.

-_*perfecto, ya tengo mi objetivo claro*_

Sin más dudas, el androide cerró el libro y lo dejó en su respectivo lugar. Ahora, debía encontrar ese edificio para infiltrarse y buscar todo lo referente a Limited. Pero tenía que cuidarse muy bien, pues si se encontraba con ese científico que buscaba destruirlo, lo más seguro es que acabaría alertando a todos. Tendría que mezclarse muy bien, y eso significaba lucir como un científico o un doctor. Su primer paso sería ir a un hospital y robarse un traje de un doctor.

* * *

La ciudad de Temis se caracteriza por ser colorida, llena de edificios modernos y su avanzada tecnología que le dan ese especial toque de ciudad futurista. Algo que resalta muchísimo son las pantallas holográficas donde se muestran las publicidades y túneles hechos de domos transparentes que se ven a lo alto de la ciudad, es aquí donde los vehículos aéreos circulan, eso no quiere decir que no usen los caminos de asfalto, al contrario, aun se ven automóviles yendo y viniendo por dichos caminos terrestres, todo este lugar parece haber salido de un libro de ciencia ficción.

La sede del Congreso de la Ciencia y Tecnología es un edificio de veinte pisos que fue construido con una arquitectura muy similar al Art Deco, lo que lo hace lucir y hasta resaltar entre las construcciones vecinas. Justo ahora se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión urgente dado a los recientes acontecimientos. Todos los presentes están sentados alrededor de larga mesa rectangular, quedando frente a ellos una mujer que luce alrededor de sus treinta años, de cabello color verde muy pálido, llegándole a la altura de sus hombros. Sus inquisitivos ojos color lila observan a cada uno de los presentes con detenimiento, escuchando los reportes que les han dado los agentes enviados de Temis. Sus ropas constan de una camisa blanca de chifon con mangas largas, una falda obscura recta que le llega altura de sus rodillas, combinando muy bien con sus zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja. Ella es Edna Kaninski, una hermosa mujer que ha sido adorada por todos los ciudadanos de Adrastea por ser su salvadora y una gran gobernante.

-Nuestros mejores agentes policiacos aún siguen la búsqueda de Noíl Duca y de aquel androide fabricado por el doctor Lucius Noir. Con respecto a lo del atentado ocurrido hace unos días, se ha descubierto que fue a causa de unas ondas sónicas de baja frecuencia que obviamente fueron enviadas en frecuencias televisivas, las pocas imágenes que tenemos y el testimonio de los testigos nos han ayudado a identificar al responsable como un robot de muy desarrollada IA que sin duda fue fabricado por Skull Industries, los cuales aseguran que no tuvieron nada que ver con aquel incidente, ni en sus registros de fabricación aparecen los del susodicho robot.

Blues también se encontraba en el edificio, pero en vez de escuchar aquella conferencia, decidió aprovechar que todos estaban ocupados en la reunión para introducirse en lo más profundo del edificio y buscar información sobre ese proyecto Limited. Su búsqueda lo llevó hasta una puerta custodiada y cerrada, ocupándose de un código especial para abrirse, además de un reconocimiento ocular. Blues pensó que no sería difícil cruzar la puerta. Lo que sería más difícil es burlar a los guardias. El androide observó todo el ambiente a su alrededor. Tal vez pudiera usar algo para atacarlos, o evitar que lo vean mientras cruza la puerta.

-¡Ja…! No me lo pudieron dejar más fácil… no veo ninguna cámara… -murmura-

Tomando una tabla vacía de anotación, el androide pretende encontrarse trabajando mientras camina a lo largo del pasillo. Parecía ignorar por completo a ambos guardias. De pronto, lanza la tabla como si fuera un misil hacia la gran barriga del segundo guardia, saltando para lanzar una patada giratoria justo en la nuca del primer guardia que volteó hacia su compañero y descuidó su retaguardia. Cuando el segundo apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe sorpresa, Blues lanzó nuevamente un puñetazo a su estómago, y de un salto, cayó con gran fuerza dándole un codazo sobre su nuca y dejarlo noqueado.

Ahora quedaba todo el camino libre para entrar, era curioso que todo el resto del edificio tuviera un sinfín de cámaras de seguridad exceptuando solo aquel pasillo, es como si no quisiera tener registro de quien entra y sale de aquella sección, algo bastante extraño si se toma en cuenta que probablemente ahí se escondan lo más obscuros secretos de la "salvadora". No obstante, Blues prefería arriesgarse y ver por sus propios ojos qué se encontraba dentro. El androide se acercó a aquel lector y lo tocó con su mano, causando que su mano se adentrara en el aparato electrónico como si su cuerpo mismo se compusiera de datos. Solo le tomó unos segundos burlar la seguridad de la habitación y abrir las puertas, para entrar y arrastrar a los guardias tras él.

El interior se ve otro largo pasillo, lo extraño es que las luces pasan lentamente de tenues a muy intensas, no solo eso, en las paredes se ven que hay una serie grabados que se asimilan bastante a los de un circuito.

-Esto no me gusta nada, debo tener cuidado…

Blues avanza paso a paso por el largo pasillo, teniendo cuidado de vigilar donde pisa y las paredes mismas. Casi parecía que estaba a punto de recibir un ataque. Ahora que había llegado tan lejos, tenía que alcanzar el final a coste de lo que sea. Todo el camino eran una serie de pasillos y compuertas que se abrían conforme Blues se acerca, había muchas puertas cerradas que llevaban hacia salas de pruebas, había otras donde podía verse el interior por medio de cristales rectangulares en las paredes, notándose que estaban llenas de capsulas de compuertas obscuras, todas conectadas a un contenedor cilíndrico cuyo interior se ve una esfera luminosa purpura un tanto pequeña, aparentemente es la fuente de energía de las cápsulas. Blues se acercó a la primera cápsula que encontró, buscando ver qué se encontraba en su interior.

Lo que puede ver es como hay una especie robot formándose adentro, el rostro ya está completo pero todo lo que la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo aún sigue siendo un esqueleto metálico, el resto aun es cableado, soportes básicos y partes incompletas del cuerpo, notándose que en el centro hay una especie de cristal que brilla intensamente que parece ser una especie de generador que va haciendo que aquella maquina prácticamente se construya sola y hasta evolucione su forma progresivamente.

-Eso se ve demasiado peligroso… Temis construyendo robots, algo está muy mal aquí, pero si lo saboteo, podría estar haciendo justo lo que Laguz desea que haga…

El androide caminó un poco más por el lugar, acercándose al cristal lentamente. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, lo primero que debería hacer es investigar ese objeto. Desgraciadamente, él no era ningún científico para conocer su funcionamiento. Si tan siquiera le pudiera llevar una muestra a alguien…

-¡Por supuesto! Tal vez Kalinka sepa qué es esto… -se acerca al contenedor-

La pequeña esfera sigue otorgando energía, era increíble que algo tan pequeño pudiera impulsar tales acciones en las cápsulas. El reploid colocó una mano sobre su cristal, buscando una manera de atravesarlo y tomar una muestra. Tendría que también tomar una muestra del cristal de una de las cápsulas. Curiosamente, la energía parece reaccionar al momento de que el androide toca el cristal, incluso parece que parte de ella va extendiéndose a donde está su mano. Aquello le pareció extraño, pero decidió ignorarlo y retirar su mano. Si ese era el caso, no necesitaba más. Ahora, seguía un fragmento del cristal de aquellos robots, por lo que se encaminó a la cápsula más cercana, mirando al interior.

En ella pudo ver que el cableado apenas se estaba formando, por lo que sobre sale demasiado aquel cristal. Blues no dudó en abrir la cápsula y en estirar su mano hacia aquel cristal. Si pudiera tomar una muestra, entonces podría saber de qué se trata si se la da a Kalinka. Al sujetarla, varias raíces metálicas surgieron y se incrustaron en su mano, empezándose a fusionar con él.

-¡Kuh… me atrapó…! ¡lucharé desde adentro!

En un intento por combatir contra aquella joya, Blues salta al interior de la cápsula para formar su cuerpo entero de datos e introducirse en la joya. Si iba a buscar atraparlo, será bajo sus propios términos. En el interior se ve idéntico que los pasillos donde se encuentra, siendo el origen de todas esas conexiones un rostro purpura de facciones femeninas aunque sin muchos detalles, como si fuera la cara de un maniquí.

-Blues mira fijamente aquel rostro- así que tú eres el cristal mismo, dime ¿qué eres exactamente?

-Mi nombre es Limited, soy un robo cerebro compuesto de un núcleo mecánico rodeado de un catalizador orgánico infeccioso, tengo la función de construir y evolucionar máquinas a la vez que tomo control de ellas.

-Ah, ahora tiene sentido… -el androide afirma con su cabeza- Temis pretende crear una versión robótica de una bomba química contra seres como nosotros… es muy peligroso dejarte con vida, no me importa si acabo haciendo el trabajo sucio de Laguz, pero debo eliminarte o causarás un genocidio entre nosotros

-Negativo, mi función debe cumplirse a como dé lugar según lo programado en mi sistema

Todo el interior va resplandeciendo intensamente, de aquel rostro salen un montón de raíces que pretenden apoderarse de Blues. El androide mira fijamente a Limited, dejando que las raíces se acerquen lo suficiente. En su interior, fue acumulando una gran cantidad de energía, que explotó de golpe a su alrededor y liberó su armadura.

-Mi nombre es Blues, pero puedes llamarme Proto Man, y te has metido con el androide equivocado

-El objetivo debe ser eliminado

Las raíces se fortalecen y van mucho más rápido hacia Blues, parece que esta porción de energía ha adquirido más fuerza en segundos. Blues corrió a gran velocidad alrededor de Limited, disparando tres rápidas ráfagas. Su primer objetivo era medir a Limited para conocer sus patrones de ataque y contrarrestarlos. No pudo evitar pensar en ella como un ser mecanizado, y por tanto, alguien que no podía adaptarse a una nueva situación. Tendría que usar eso a su favor para vencerla. El primer impacto lo recibió y el otro logró bloquearlo al crear una barrera de sus raíces.

-Tiempo de reacción… -dice Blues.

El androide ya comenzaba en ver datos y números en su cabeza con tan solo mirar a Limited. Lo siguiente que hizo fue dar un salto hacia adelante mientras lanzaba una ráfaga más. Ahora que la distancia entre las tres balas era menor, en teoría debería recibir la segunda. Efectivamente, recibió el segundo impacto aunque conforme va teniendo nuevas experiencias, Limited se va haciendo más ágil.

-Entiendo… será peligroso dejar que vivas mucho tiempo, aprenderás rápido a contrarrestarnos

Aún si decía eso, Blues corría alrededor de Limited, lanzando varias ráfagas desde diferentes posiciones para buscar puntos débiles en su defensa. Los impactos que iba recibiendo el Limited en los puntos ciegos empezaban a debilitarla aunque sus ataques ahora eran ráfagas de energía arrojadas a muy alta velocidad y muy seguido. Blues se apresura a elevar su escudo, bloqueando rápidamente sus ataques. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Limited conociera sus tácticas y contraatacara. Pero eso ya no importaba, ya conocía el modo correcto de vencerla. De momento, se encargó de utilizar su escudo para bloquear los disparos y propiciar los suyos propios, pero esta vez, saltando para alejarse y aumentar la distancia entre las balas.

Los proyectiles de aquel cerebro electrónico que habían fallado en darle a su objetivo, rebotaban por los límites del espacio con tal de redirigirse hacia el androide. Blues se mantenía atento a tales movimientos, procurando esquivar mientras brindaba sus propias ráfagas. Sabía que si perdía aquí, Limited acabaría absorbiéndolo para utilizarlo a su antojo, por lo que no podía fallar sin importar qué. Llegó un punto en el que ya Limited ya estaba bloqueando cada uno de los ataques de Proto man y haciendo cada vez más complejos sus patrones de disparos, además de complementarlos al atacar también con aquellas raíces que tanto amenazan con atravesarlo. Blues de pronto alza su arma saltando hacia atrás, disparando hacia el cielo gran cantidad de espinas hechas de energía que cayeron como una lluvia de flechas contra Limited y todas las raíces del enemigo, un ataque que le dejó de recuerdo Sting Chameleon, pensó irónicamente.

Efectivamente, al no reconocer aquel movimiento tan inesperado hizo que Limited buscara cubrirse del ataque aunque sus extensiones no corrieron la misma suerte, siendo reducidas muy considerablemente. En cuanto el ataque cesó, Limited no pudo ver a Blues por ninguna parte, casi como si hubiera desaparecido junto con el ataque.

-Iniciando rastreo…

Todo el lugar resplandece el purpura con tal de buscar a su objetivo perdido, al ser una amenaza, tiene el objetivo de aniquilarlo a como dé lugar. En cuanto inicia el escaneo, puede sentir al androide justo a su atrás, a la vez que el cañón de su buster contra su espalda, que casi parecía estar al rojo vivo de la energía acumulada.

-Adiós, Limited –se limita a aquel chico.

El androide dejó salir toda esa energía acumulada en su arma en un disparo potente que parecía contener la energía misma del sol en una ráfaga condensada de luz que parecía incluso freír los mismos circuitos internos de Limited. Lógicamente todo el entorno empieza a colapsarse así como aquel cerebro electrónico va desapareciendo en cosa de segundos, quedando reducido a la nada. Blues salta hacia uno de los bordes de aquel campo de batalla, saltando fuera de la joya. Ahora que había acabado con su enemigo, se tomó la libertad de tomar la joya entera. Esa, sin duda, podría ayudar mucho a entender cómo funciona exactamente Limited.

Pudo notar que al hacer eso, hizo que la pequeña esfera de energía que había en el contenedor se volviera momentáneamente inestable, aunque recobrándose al poco tiempo después, consecuencia de haber retirado la joya y eliminado a Limited, sin embargo, el resto de los robots de la capsula siguen construyéndose solos, lo que quiere decir que cada joya que cada uno posee tiene un fragmento de aquel cerebro electrónico.

-Será una ardua tarea eliminarlos uno a uno… -mira fijamente el cristal en el contenedor principal, desactivando su armadura- significa que tenemos que destruir esa cosa para acabar con todos a la vez

Ya concluida su labor principal, Blues se retira rápidamente, ahora el problema sería salir sin que lo detecten, pero estaba confiado de que lo podría lograr sin problemas.

* * *

Noíl, Roll y Becky ya estaban trabajando en el ahora funcional laboratorio de la cabaña, solo que al poco tiempo tuvieron que llamar urgentemente a Kalinka, Rock y a Sean al haberse topado que al querer acceder uno de los archivos, automáticamente salía una ventana de confirmación en las pantallas para iniciar una proyección holográfica. Naturalmente, los tres se dirigieron en seguida, preguntándose de qué se trataba eso. Becky parecía sentir mucha curiosidad con respecto a esa proyección, procediendo a activarla en cuanto llegaron.

La imagen que se mostró fue la de un hombre regordete de cabello blanco y una gran barba que recuerda mucho a la imagen de Santa Claus, aquel hombre lleva puesta una bata de laboratorio que, curiosamente, en el lado derecho de su pecho tiene el logo inconfundible de la ciudad de Temis. Se nota que trae puestos unos pantalones de un tono un tanto obscuro y unos zapatos negros. Este hombre ya luce de avanzada edad, quizá alrededor de sus sesenta o setenta años.

-Yo soy el doctor Lucius Noir, científico que alguna vez fue ciudadano de Temis y un candidato a ingresar al grupo Alfarion. Debido a que se me ha considerado un delincuente dado a la naturaleza de mis investigaciones, sabiendo que quizá el día de mañana pueda ser capturado y llevado a la prisión de Icarus, he decidido dejar esta grabación en el laboratorio de mi buen amigo Mikhail Cossack con información que pueda ser útil en el inevitable futuro que amenaza con ser desastroso

-Eso suena bastante importante… -dice Rock.

-Becky, asegúrate de grabar cada palabra –ordena Sean.

-¡s-si! –la pequeña robot lleva una mano a un lado de su cabeza, presionándose un poco la sien.

-No tenía idea de que el doctor dejó esta grabación –admite Roll.

-Papá tampoco me habló de ella, debió hacerlo sin que él lo supiera –dice Kalinka, sin dejar de ver la imagen.

-Noíl voltea a ver a Rock- parece ser que tu padre nunca pensó en dejar completamente a la deriva a sus hijos

-Me hubiera gustado haber llegado a conocerlo –el androide mira atentamente aquella grabación.

Aquella imagen holográfica prosiguió con sus palabras.

-Me encargué de trabajar para las fuerzas Militares de Neo Maggedo, obteniendo así los elementos necesarios para la construcción de los tres sistemas definitivos de batalla, adaptándolos a una forma humanoide con tal de hacer más eficaz el cumplimiento de sus funciones…sin embargo, me arrepentí rotundamente esto al descubrir que su IA es tan basta que podrían ser considerados humanos. Bajo aquella máscara de salvación y amabilidad, Edna planea tomar bajo su control a las demás naciones, suprimiendo aquello que ella considere una amenaza potencial, es por eso que Neo Maggedo quería utilizar tres tipos de armas efectivas con tal de evitar una invasión o un atentado silencioso al país de Amarna

-Creo que tengo una vaga idea sobre la existencia de ese país de Amarna… -dice Rock.

-Noíl se queda sorprendida al escucharlo- ¿de verdad? Pero ¿qué no se supone que no conoces nada acerca del mundo terrestre?

-Rock se gira hacia Noíl- no, pero es posible que quede información residual sobre algunas partes del globo

-Eso o nuestro padre te dotó de cierta información en tu programación mientras aun dormías –dice Roll.

-Dato curioso: Laguz es parte del país de Amarna, tal vez exista correlación… -Sean se queda pensando un poco en eso.

-Kalinka frunce un poco el entrecejo- tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Rock, Roll, Blues y Forte –dice Lucius- si ustedes están escuchando esto, les ruego que por favor sean fuertes, sé que eventualmente tendrán que pelear ya sea contra las fuerzas de Temis o de Neo Maggedo, les ruego a los tres que si por alguna razón no puedo estar con ustedes, por favor no permitan que este mundo se convierta en otro enorme campo de batalla como ocurría hace cientos de años, usen su fuerza para traer paz y bienestar al mundo, sé bien que ustedes podrán hacerlo –sonríe levemente- confío plenamente en ustedes, hijos míos.

-Bien –Rock afirma con su cabeza- no te defraudaremos

-Grandes palabras para un anciano

Todos se giraron hacia el origen de la voz, siendo Noíl y Roll quienes se pudieron especialmente nerviosas. En cuanto voltearon hacia el origen de la voz, pudieron ver a Blues que parecía estar recargado en el marco de la ventana, con sus brazos cruzados y mirando al holograma.

-¡Blues! –Kalinka sonríe ampliamente, acercándose a paso acelerado hacia él- me alegra tanto que estés bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti

-Le falta mucho a Edna y a Alfarión para alcanzarme –se acerca a Kalinka, mirándola atentamente- es un gusto saber que se encuentran a salvo, pero necesito tu ayuda para algo

-Claro ¿qué ocurre?

Sin decir más, el androide estiró sus manos hacia las de Kalinka, tomándolas entre las suyas. En ese movimiento, la chica pudo sentir una gran joya entre sus manos, la misma joya que Blues recuperó de Limited.

-Necesito que analices esto

-Ah…-la científica rubia se sonroja levemente, bajando su mirada hacia sus manos- por supuesto, yo me encargo de eso…

-Roll se acerca a Rock a la vez que sonríe de forma picara, susurrándole- creo que te van a quitar a tu novia si no haces algo

Rock estaba por decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando Blues tomó nuevamente la palabra.

-¿Ah? –mira atentamente a Sean y a Becky- ¿así que tienen nuevos amigos en su grupo?

-¡Si! –responde la pequeña robot- él es mi nuevo capitán Sean, y yo soy su operadora Becky

-Otra vez lo mismo de "nuevo capitán"… -murmura Sean.

-Blues –Noíl da un paso hacia adelante- si entiendo bien todo esto, los tres androides son una contra medida para Temis pero a su vez, como Kalinka ha mencionado, en Laguz tampoco les espera nada bueno ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer entonces?

-Blues dirige su mirada hacia Noíl- temo que estamos metidos en medio de un conflicto entre dos fuerzas, sugiero que retrocedamos y dejemos que se destruyan solas, y ataquemos a cada una por la espalda cuando se presente la oportunidad

-Eso si esos sujetos quieren dejarnos en paz…-Roll se queda pensando un poco-curiosamente no nos han atacado aun, eso me da muy mala espina

-También hay otra cosa que me gustaría que analizaran, pero en ese caso es únicamente una muestra de energía –Blues estira su brazo frente a su rostro- explicarles lo que vi tardará más tiempo de lo necesario, solo les indico que absorbí una energía de un cristal que funcionaba como fuente de poder de varios más chicos

-En seguida empezaremos analizarlo –dice Kalinka.

-Dejen que yo me encargue –la castaña toma sus goggles, colocándoselos sobre sus ojos- déjame ver…-presiona uno de los botones-

-¿pero de dónde sacaste todo eso? –Rock observa la gema que tiene Kalinka.

-Me lo proporcionó una amiga –dice Blues.

La científica empieza a analizar a profundidad todo lo referente a la gema, incluso también podía analizar la energía que Blues había absorbido.

-Esto es muy malo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta la robot rubia al estar un tanto nerviosa.

-La gema es solo un contenedor para un agente infeccioso, por lo que dicen mis análisis, si un ser de vida artificial lo toca, quedará bajo su control, de hecho la energía que tiene Blues confirma esto: básicamente se apodera del huésped, lo mejora y cambia su programación, tendríamos de experimentar un poco con eso para saber qué clase de cambios son los que realiza.

-El programa base está en otro lado –dice Blues- y había decenas de cápsulas, cada una conteniendo un androide y una gema, si queremos acabar con ellos, lo mejor sería ir directamente a la fuente

-¡¿Decenas?! –Rock se sobresalta- ¿y qué pasaría si todos ellos se activan?

-Blues se queda pensando- probablemente Edna les ordenaría causar un exterminio masivo de robots

-Noíl da un grito ahogado- espera ¿estás diciendo que esta cosa estaba en Temis?...

-Exacto, se trata de Limited –responde Blues.

-Oh no…-la científica castaña sus manos comienzan a temblar- ya sé que quiere hacer Edna…

-¿Limited? –Kalina se gira hacia Noíl- ¿sabes de que se trata exactamente?

-La chica asiente lentamente con su cabeza- lo peor es que todo Alfarion está de acuerdo…esto lo supe justo antes de que ocurriera todo lo del Astrea, mi maestro estaba planeando incluso involucrarme en ese nuevo proyecto llamado "Limited"

-¿Y qué sabes exactamente del proyecto "Limited"? –Sean observa fijamente a Noíl.

-Lo que me dijo mi maestro William es que se trataba de una contramedida hacia los robots de Amarna pero sin destruirlos, se planeaba usar una forma de reprogramarlos a nuestro favor sin tener que dañarlos. Mi maestro tenía el plan de incluso mostrarles a los ciudadanos, Alfarion y a la misma Edna que podrían usarlos a beneficio de la ciudad, además de que así tendríamos muy controlado su IA, la idea era ponerlos a nuestro servicio con el 100% de garantía de que jamás se saldrían de control

-Entiendo… -Sean murmura un poco- eso sin duda me suena a una conquista global…

-No puedo creerlo…sabía que Edna tenía métodos un tanto drásticos pero esto es demasiado…-piensa un poco- entonces todo esto que está ocurriendo…

-Kalinka frunce el entrecejo- estamos en medio de una guerra silenciosa: Amarna mandó a construir a los androides con tal de dar el primer golpe, Edna sabía que esto pasaría así que piensa dejar que ataquen con tal de infectar a los robots…

-Entonces toda la locura de hace cientos de años volverá a empezar ¿no es así? –dice Roll, estando muy seria.

-La científica rubia niega con la cabeza- no, por qué no será robots enloquecidos esta vez, serán todos controlados bajo las órdenes del gobierno de Temis y si es cierto que Limited los va mejorando a la vez que los parasita, eso quiere decir que tendrán la capacidad de "crecer", por lo que llegará un punto en el que será imposible derrotar a uno solo de esos robots.

-Aunque hay una falla en todo esto: si realmente "crecen" necesitarían datos y actualizaciones constantes para no perder ¿en serio está esperando a que el golpe sobre la ciudad sea tan grande? O ¿será acaso…? –los ojos rosados de Noíl se empequeñecen- Edna ha vivido por mucho tiempo, pudo haber recolectado información de los robots que estuvieron dentro de la Gran Guerra…

-Necesitamos encontrar la fuente de Limited y acabar con ella a costa de lo que sea –dice Sean.

-Puedo ayudar con eso, pero necesitaré la ayuda de todos ustedes

-Cuenta con nosotras –Roll sonríe ampliamente- todo sea por eliminar el juguetito de esa mujer loca

-Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo –dice Kalinka- aunque antes de ir contra ella, me gustaría hacer unas mejoras en Rock y en Blues, claro, si ustedes me lo permiten

Antes de que pudieran responder, Becky de pronto salta de su asiento estando bastante entusiasmada mientras alza su voz.

-¡Yo pido analizar a Blues!

-¡Buena idea, pequeña Becky! –Roll junta las palmas de sus manos, cerrando sus ojos mientras sonríe de forma traviesa- ¡así Kalinka podría encargarse de Rock!

-¿Eh? – Blues mira a Becky y a Roll- en realidad…

-Apoyo la moción –Rock interrumpe.

-Esperen –dice Noíl- pero si Kalinka hará las mejoras ¿no será mejor que empiece con uno de los androides y después con el otro?

-Jajajaja claro que se puede hacer al mismo tiempo; -dice Roll- Becky es una navegadora, yo sirvo como navegadora, las instrucciones podemos enviarlas y recibirlas mutuamente, facilitando el trabajo para Kalinka si tiene un par de manos más que puedan ayudarla, y ese par de manos son las que tú tienes, Noíl –se gira a Sean- claro, eso sí Sean está de acuerdo de prestarnos un momento a Becky

-No puedo simplemente "prestarla" –admite Sean- pero podré supervisarla

-Estamos bien con eso –la robot rubia levanta su dedo pulgar a la vez que cierra el resto de sus dedos, en una señal de aprobación.

-Entonces empecemos cuanto antes –Kalinka se gira hacia Rock- sígueme por favor

-De acuerdo –Rock avanza hacia ella.

-Roll se aproxima a Rock, susurrándole- me debes una, hermanito, ahora tendrás a Kalinka solo para ti, quien sabe, puede que te dé un besito si te portas bien

-El androide mira con algo de enojo a Roll- ¡no lo hago por eso!

-Jajajaja ¿me vas a decir que prefieres que esté trabajando primero en Blues que contigo?

-No puedo pelear ahora, necesito recibir actualizaciones

-Roll parpadea un poco- vaya, parece que todo esto va en serio

Aquel pequeño grupo fue dirigido hasta una puerta metálica, dentro se ve una capsula colocada en un ángulo de 45°, en la pared de la derecha se ven algunos paneles conectados a muchos monitores.

-Rock –la científica rubia se gira hacia el androide- recuéstate dentro de la capsula, no te preocupes, nada malo va a pasarte, solo mantente tranquilo, cierra los ojos y relájate

-No me preocupa, confío en ti –camina hacia la cápsula-

-Roll ¿podrías conectarte a la interfaz?

-¡Claro! –la robot rubia se acerca a paso apresurado hacia los paneles- déjamelo a mi

El androide se va recostando lentamente sobre la cápsula, mirando atentamente a ambas chicas. Había salido con suerte y se encontraba con Kalinka, pero también se preguntaba cómo le iría a Blues. Tenía el presentimiento de que no le gustaría a Blues estar cerca de alguien como Sean.

-Kalinka va cerrando la capsula al bajar la compuerta con ambas manos- recuerda, solo relájate y cierra los ojos, te aseguro que cuando despiertes te sentirás mucho mejor –le sonríe levemente.

-Está bien, pero si encuentran algo raro, solo díganme –cierra lentamente sus ojos-

En cuanto la compuerta se cierra, la capsula conecta pequeñas nano maquinas por todo el sistema nervioso de Rock sin llegar a lastimarlo o aturdirlo, solo sentía enormes ganas de dormir. La sensación le llegó de golpe a Rock y no pudo evitar adormecerse, relajando todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue cayendo dormido. Por su parte, Roll empezaba a conectarse a la interfaz al sentarse frente a los paneles y colocarse una diadema que tiene un micrófono externo un tanto curvo que queda frente a sus labios. Kalinka solo seguía observando a Rock.

-Sé que es imposible pero casi parece que está a punto de tener un muy agradable sueño –dice la científica rubia, sonriendo levemente.

* * *

Becky ya estaba analizando los datos de Blues a través de un cable que salía de su cabeza y conectaba directamente al brazo del androide. Muy particularmente, parecía estar conectado directamente a su piel, como una jeringa, y podía ella ver todos esos datos con una pantalla holográfica frente a su rostro, y un teclado que parecía proyectarse de sus brazos directamente a sus piernas que tecleaba rápidamente. En cambio, Sean estaba atrás de Becky con una computadora sobre sus piernas, sentado sobre una silla. Esa computadora estaba conectada directamente a Becky, sobre una ranura bajo una de sus trenzas. Parecía bastante enfocado en los datos de la computadora.

-Waw, el Prototype System que aparece en la pantalla es bastante impresionante, al parecer detona en una situación muy crítica o de mucho estrés, pero tiene el potencial de salir a voluntad una vez sea dominado

Noíl, por su parte, tenía puestos sus goggles, se encontraba junto a Blues analizando toda su estructura externa a la vez que iba formando un diagrama, eso le serviría para darse mejor idea de cómo hacer su trabajo en cuanto a las mejoras.

-No solo eso, todo su cuerpo es lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar esa transformación y liberación de energía, fue hecho con las aleaciones metálicas indicadas

-Si pueden mejorar algo de mi armadura, mucha suerte –dice Blues.

-En eso tienes razón –dice Becky- podríamos mejorar el sistema de armas, pero con ese nivel tan avanzado en el que se encuentra, consumiría mucha energía y lo volvería más lento, podríamos mejorar su agilidad, pero su sistema giroscópico se alteraría al sobrepasar el límite actual… -teclea un poco- podemos mejorar su sistema de almacenamiento de energía, pero limitaría su capacidad de respuesta, podemos…

-Espera un poco –Sean interrumpe súbitamente- retrocede, hay algo raro

-¿Algo raro? –Becky mira con confusión a Sean- ¿qué sucede?

-En pocas palabras, no hay nada más que hacer –Blues desconecta súbitamente el cable en su brazo.

-Espera, Blues –Noíl toma con cuidado su diestra- yo también percibí algo extraño en mi análisis, por favor, déjanos ver de qué se trata

-No hay nada más qué analizar

-¿Maestro…? –Becky mira con algo de preocupación a Sean.

-No importa, capturé los datos… -Sean teclea algo en su computadora- solo tengo que… uh-oh…

-¿Qué ocurre? –dice Noíl.

-Sean mira a Noíl- ¿quieres la versión corta o la versión detallada?

-La expresión de la cientifica se vuelve seria- la detallada

-Becky, proyecta en la pared

La pequeña androide afirma con su cabeza con algo de preocupación, para después girarse hacia la pared. Sus ojos brillaron mientras de ellos salió gran cantidad de luz, proyectando una figura holográfica cerca de la pared. En ella se ve lo que parecía ser el interior de Blues, mostrando sus componentes, en particular se resaltaba su fuente de poder, que parecía irradiar gran cantidad de energía.

-Según el análisis, hay un error en la fuente de poder, bajo situaciones normales no sucede nada, pero cada vez que se activa el Prototype System, el núcleo acelera su capacidad, causando que expela más energía de la que sus "jumpers" están logrando canalizar, creando un exceso de energía que parece que está corroyendo poco a poco el resto de sus sistemas, incluyendo el núcleo mismo

-Esas son muy malas noticias –la chica se queda pensando- puedo repararlo, solo necesitamos analizar la fuente de poder a fondo, así sabremos si tenemos que cambiarla toda o solo colocarle unos cuantos ajustes

-Ja, no tardaron en sugerirlo –dice Blues- al menos creí ocultar ese defecto un tiempo más –mira atentamente a ambos- ahora deben estar pensando que sea una o la otra, lo más sencillo sería volver a empezar y remplazar todo

-Por supuesto que sería más fácil –dice Sean.

-Tus verdaderos colores, por lo que veo –dice Blues, burlonamente.

-Pero no se trata de lo más fácil, sino lo más viable –mira un poco hacia la puerta- podemos suponer que sería más fácil volver a empezar, pero no serías tú quien despierte, sino alguien más, y eso no es aceptable, tampoco sé por qué me importa, pero le prometí a Kalinka que vería de ver a los robots menos como herramientas y más como individuos, y a un individuo no se le puede desarmar y ensamblar nuevamente sin perder lo que antes era, sino buscar la manera de corregir un error en su cuerpo mediante una cirugía, por difícil que sea, con tal de que siga siendo el mismo

-Exactamente –agrega Noíl- sé que no confías en nosotros pero en esta ocasión tu vida está en riesgo, por favor, al menos déjanos intentar repararte, ya no quiero que más vidas se pierdan

-…Supongamos que dicen la verdad a diferencia del resto de los ciudadanos de Temis, ¿qué les hace pensar que tienen los conocimientos para modificar mi sistema?

-Que tenemos de nuestro lado a la hija de Mikhail Cossack

-Además fuimos capaces de detectar tu falla ¿no es cierto? Eso quiere decir que no somos ningunos ignorantes ni principiantes –Noíl da una sonrisa ladeada.

-Al menos dales una oportunidad –dice Becky, mirando a Blues con una sonrisa-

-… lo pensaré –Blues camina hacia una ventana- volveré a verlos cuando tenga mi respuesta

-La científica suspira con pesadez- al menos prométenos que no harás algo imprudente que termine con tu vida antes de que nos des una respuesta

-Ni Temis ni Laguz están capacitados para tener el honor de acabar conmigo

La chica de cabello castaño sabe que es inútil tratar de razonar con él, por lo que no dijo nada más.


End file.
